Ori raconte une histoire
by Eivia
Summary: Traduction de Ori tells a story de sra danvers sur AO3. Ori a été engagé dans la compagnie en tant que scribe mais Bilbon réalise que ses fonctions sont loin d'être conventionnelles. Chaque soir, Ori raconte des histoires érotiques et, sous le regard scandalisé de Bilbon, le hobbit est peu à peu intégré à ces histoires. Virgin Bilbo et mentions of mpreg
1. Chapitre 1

_**Une de mes histoires préférées. Plus les histoires passent, plus il y aura des lemons alors attention. Bonne lecture :)**_

 _Au-delà des montagnes embrumées,_  
 _Non loin des sombres cavernes du passé,_  
 _Dans l'aube bleutée, il faut aller_  
 _En quête de nos palais enchantés._  
 _Les pins rugissaient, hauts et fiers._  
 _Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit d'hiver._  
 _Rouge le feu sur mille lieues,_  
 _Flambaient les arbres, torches de lumière._

Bilbon frissonna dans son lit et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Les voix graves des nains résonnaient jusque dans sa chambre, pleines de mélancolie et de nostalgie.

Bilbon avait de la compassion pour ses invités inattendus, il était triste qu'ils aient perdu leur maison mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'un hobbit comme lui n'avait pas sa place dans pareille aventure. Bilbon était un Sacquet et les Sacquet n'allaient pas vagabonder hors de la Comté pour une raison ou une autre...

Les voix puissantes des nains interrompirent ses réflexions. Cette fois-çi, ils ne chantaient pas, on aurait dit qu'ils demandaient poliment quelque chose, une nouvelle facette que découvrait Bilbon chez ces nains rudes et bruyants. Puis une seule voix se fit entendre. Une voix douce qui appartenait sans doute à ce jeune nain aux manières douces, celui qui portait un gilet en laine qu'il avait sans doute tricoté lui-même. Bilbon réussit à entendre ses paroles car la salle devint subitement très calme.

Bien qu'il ait l'impression d'être une sorte d'intrus, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher d'écouter cette voix mélodieuse. Le nain racontait uen histoire, une histoire triste et terrible. Des mots d'horreur, de misère et de désespoir décrivaient les sentiments de son peuple qui tentait de sauver sa vie et d'échapper au souffle du dragon qui leur arrachait leur maison : Erebor.

Il s'endormit avant la fin de l'histoire, épuisé par les événements stressants de la journée. Deux traînées de larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Le lendemain, Bilbon se retrouva en train de monter un poney aux côtés d'un des nains.

De toutes les raisons qui avaient poussé Bilbon à rejoindre la Compagnie, c'était la triste histoire qu'avait raconté le jeune nain qui l'avait convaincu ainsi que la belle et triste chanson qu'ils avaient tous chanté à Cul de Sac.

Le nain avec le drôle de chapeau, celui qui se trouvait à côté de Bilbon, l'avait informé que le jeune nain se nommait Ori. En fait, il lui donna le nom de chaque membre de la Compagnie ainsi que leurs liens de parenté et leurs métiers. C'ést ainsi que Bilbon découvrit que Fili et Kili étaient les neveux du chef de la Compagnie.

Quand ils montèrent le camp, Bilbon interpella Dori pour le complimenter sur le talent de son jeune frère timide.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter l'histoire d'Ori sur la prise d'Erebor, la nuit dernière. C'était assez impressionnant !

-Oui, je dois admettre que mon frère est un excellent scribe, convint Dori dont le visage avait viré au rouge, ravi par ce compliment.

-Oh, il est scribe ? demanda Bilbon, qui n'en savait rien car Bofur ne le lui avait pas dit et qui comprenait maintenant comment le jeune nain avait pu raconter une histoire aussi dramatique. Ori n'est pas trop jeune ? Il n'était pas né à cette époque.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il a fait quelques recherches mais c'est surtout dû à son imagination, s'écria Dori avec une certaine fierté de pouvoir clamer que son frère cadet pouvait créer une histoire aussi sérieuse.

Bilbon hocha respectueusement la tête et alla aider Bofur en pensant à la réponse inattendue de Dori. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, les moeurs des nains étant si différentes de celles des hobbits.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Bilbon était assez ennuyé. Le dîner avait été assez bon, bien qu'il soit quelque peu rustique. Mais la Compagnie s'était alors installé autour du feu de camp et Ori avait commencé à raconter une autre histoire. En khuzdul.

Bilbon savait que la nuit précédente, il n'était pas censé avoir écouté, mais franchement, entendre une langue qu'on ne comprenait pas était assez désagréable. Bilbon observa attentivement Gandalf. Le magicien écoutait avec des yeux pétillants, un sourire malicieux gravé sur ses lèvres. Bilbon était donc bien le seul de la Compagnie à ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce que disait Ori. Il fuma tranquillement sa pipe tandis que les autres s'amusaient et commentaient l'histoire à grands coups de cris et de rires.

C'est alors qu'un nain, celui avec la coupe en forme d'étoile, s'approcha. Bilbon se souvint que c'était l'autre frère aîné d'Ori.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais demander une bonne histoire pour demain. A moins que vous ne vouliez le faire vous-même, déclara Nori.

-Demander une histoire ? répéta Bilbon, perdu.

-Oui, Ori peut imaginer une histoire en un clin d'oeil. Mais il vaut mieux que vous le lui demandiez le matin : ça lui laissera plus de temps pour la peaufiner. Et s'il vous plaît, parlez-lui des détails coquins en privé. Ori est si timide quand il ne travaille pas...

-Quoi ? s'étrangla Bilbon qui rougissait à vue d'oeil, se demandant où diable le nain voulait en venir avec ces "détails coquins". Je ne ferais jamais... Attendez, vous avez dit quand il ne travaille pas ?

-Oui, mon gars. Vous ne savez pas ce que fait Ori ?

-Dori m'a dit qu'Ori était scribe, répondit Bilbon en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son frère aîné qui écoutait attentivement l'histoire et ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention.

-Et c'en est un, un très bon ! Mais c'est aussi un écrivain, un auteur de fictions. C'est pour ça qu'Ori a été embauché pour la quête. Et moi aussi, je suis la preuve vivante que Thorin aime beaucoup les histoires de mon frère. Vous savez, je n'ai pas très bonne réputation auprès des nains des Ered Luin. Je ne suis pas le genre de nain que cotoie un roi, expliqua fièrement Nori en faisant un clin d'oeil à Bilbon. Ce soir, Glóin a expressément demandé à Ori que l'histoire soit en khuzdul parce que vous savez... c'est à propos de sa femme.

Nori avait pris un ton énigmatique, lui avait fait un nouveau clin d'oeil avec un sourire suggestif en faisant onduler ses hanches. Puis il se dirigea vers la forêt avec une démarche arrogante. Bilbon ralluma sa pipe en méditant sur les paroles du nain. Comment un scribe pouvait inventer une histoire à la demande ? Et où Nori voulait-il en venir avec tous ces clins d'oeil et ces sourires ?

-Les nains sont un peuple joyeux mais ils peuvent être très renfermés en présence d'inconnus, intervint soudainement Bilbon qui sursauta alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Est-ce que vous savez que les naines sont très rares ? Et qu'elles ont des barbes aussi magnifiques que celles de leurs maris ?

-Oui Gandalf, je sais. Glóin m'a parlé de sa femme et de sa longue barbe toute la journée. C'est pour ça que je me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas que j'entende une histoire sur son épouse lorsqu'il n'a pas cessé de m'en parler, répondit Bilbon avec humeur.

-Oh, mais c'est une histoire tout à fait privée, informa Gandalf qui vit Bilbon être de nouveau perplexe alors qu'il se rappelait des sourires complices de Nori et de ses paroles mystérieuses avant de prendre un air scandalisé alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce qui se passait. Oui, mon cher, ce genre d'histoire.

-Glóin n'a quand même pas pu demander... Mais c'est son épouse ! Ori n'est pas en train de..., s'exclama Bilbon, choqué alors que Dwalin se retournait vers lui en faisant chut pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le scribe qu'il écoutait avec admiration.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment son épouse, Bilbon. Ori ne la connaît même pas, pas de cette façon en tout cas. Ce n'est qu'une histoire inventée, un divertissement amusant et inoffensif, expliqua Gandalf en tentant d'apaiser le hobbit. Après tout, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle Thorin l'a engagé.

-Mais... mais c'est scandaleux ! s'écria Bilbon, ce qui lui valut un nouveau chut de la part de de Dwalin.

-Peut-être que ça l'est dans la Comté, accorda Gandalf. Toutefois, j'ai vu qu'il y avait certains livres dans votre bibliothèque...

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! s'exclama Bilbon en se disant que Dwalin pouvait bien lui dire chut si il veut, choqué que le magicien l'accuse d'une telle indécence. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! C'est... de la littérature. Et c'est privé ! Et... et... et je suis célibataire !

Dwalin ne fut pas le seul à jeter un regard noir au hobbit mais Bilbon les ignora royalement et partit fumer près des poneys. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il rester écouter une histoire racontée dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas ?

Gandalf remarqua que le regard de Thorin était tourné vers Bilbon. L'héritier de Durin était sans doute en train de réfléchir à propos du semi homme. Eh bien, ces deux-là allaient devoir apprendre à respecter les différences qu'il y avait entre leurs peuples respectifs. Oui, ce sera très drôle à voir.

Le lendemain soir, Bilbon fit en sorte de se trouver loin du feu de camp après le dîner. Il était assis sur une grosse bûche et fumait tranquillement sa pipe, attendant que le divertissement de la nuit prenne fin pour pouvoir dormir en paix.

Bofur et Nori brisèrent ses espoirs quand ils vinrent le prendre par les deux bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir devant le feu. Alors, et seulement alors, Ori commença à parler.

-Ce soir, j'ai choisi la demande de Nori.

Quelques nains applaudirent. Apparemment, Nori était réputé pour choisir de bons sujets d'histoire. Bilbon se tortilla, gêné : il aurait préféré qu'Ori raconte l'histoire en khuzdul.

-Ce sera un peu explicite. Je dis ça juste pour être sûr de n'offenser personne mais ce sera une histoire assez drôle et un peu piquante, déclara Ori en offrant un sourire d'excuse à Bilbon. Il y aura de la violence mais aucun moment intime.

Bilbon tenta de s'enfuir avant le début de l'histoire mais deux paires de mains le maintinrent en place. Puis Ori commença.

 _ **La nuit était froide, surtout à l'intérieur de la montagne. Et c'était pire dans les bas quartiers des Ered Luin. Notre héros se promenait dans le quartier rouge.**_

Bilbon ne fut pas le seul à se raidir face au nom du quartier. Dori fixa Nori et secoua la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

 _ **Il était interdit d'entrée dans la plupart des bars à hôtesses. Il se rendit donc dans son bar préféré : Le Joyeux Marteau.**_

-Oh, je t'en prie, Dori, je ne lui ai jamais dit ça ! C'est lui qui a inventé le nom ! se défendit Nori en levant les mains en l'air face au regard désapprobateur de son frère aîné avant de se tourner vers le jeune scribe. Mais c'est un bon nom, mon frère.

-Ferme-là et laisse le môme continuer ! grogna Dwalin.

Bilbon sourit en voyant l'échange des deux frères. D'une certaine façon, c'était assez drôle que Dori s'inquiète de la bienséance alors que son petit frère était sur le point de raconter une histoire qui était une véritable atteinte à la pudeur.

Mais l'histoire se révéla être plus drôle et moins osée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il y avait beaucoup d'action où Nori se battait contre des gardes avant de prendre la fuite. Cette partie ennuya sensiblement Dwalin. Mais fidèle à sa parole, le scribe décrivit quelques scènes épicées mais pas trop explicites où Nori embrassait passionnément quelques prostituées qu'il tatônnait un peu.

Bilbon ne fut pas déçu que les scènes osées restent un peu vagues. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il essaya de se dire.

La quête n'était pas aussi terrible que Bilbon le craignait, en tout cas quand ils n'étaient pas sous des pluies diluviennes ou quand d'agaçantes petites pierres entraient dans son sac de couchage.

Les principes de Bilbon l'obligeaient à garder son premier avis sur le divertissement nocturne des nains, même si il était de plus en plus désireux d'écouter d'autres histoires à mesure que les jours passaient. Il avait appris que, comme lors de la soirée à son domicile, on pouvait demander plusieurs types d'histoires : des récits d'aventure, des histoires de famille ou même des histoires qui faisaient peur. Mais la plupart des nuits, quelqu'un rappelait à Ori une histoire demandée précédemment et le scribe, toujours aimable, ajoutait une petite histoire suggestive au programme du soir. Habituellement, Bilbon se trouvait déjà dans son sac de couchage à ce moment-là, un petit sourire honteux sur les lèvres.

Bilbon en vint finalement à admirer Ori. Le jeune nain était vraiment un scribe hors pair : pour satisfaire son public, Bilbon avait même été témoin qu'Ori avait retranscrit une histoire qu'Oin avait demandé à cause de la surdité du vieux nain. Mais il était capable d'inventer des histoires très rapidement et savait parfaitement tracer la base d'un récit et improviser en quelques secondes. Le jour, cependant, Ori était un nain extrêmement timide qui rougissait à la moindre louange.

Un jour, après avoir monté le camp, Bofur aborda le scribe pour lui demander une histoire. Bilbon, qui était proche du mineur comme à son habitude, pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait.

-Hé mon gars, j'ai une demande pour mon frère. Il avait une amie dans les Ered Luin avant de rencontrer sa femme. Elle était aussi grosse que Bombur l'est maintenant, si ce n'est plus. Je sais qu'il aimerait se souvenir de ces moments agréables..., déclara Bofur d'un ton amusé.

-Ok, je vais y réfléchir, accepta Ori avant de rejoindre son frère aîné pour l'aider avec leurs sacs de couchage.

-Je ne sais pas si vous avez eu raison de faire ça, Bofur, intervint Bilbon, une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Bombur est assez timide d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-C'est bien pour ça que c'est moi qui l'ai demandé à Ori. Bombur n'aurait jamais osé le faire, vous savez, répondit Bofur, toujours souriant.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il va apprécier entendre parler de... ça. Les autres vont penser... qu'il a vraiment fait quelque chose d'inconvenant avec cette dame..., déclara Bilbon, embarrassé.

-Et il a fait quelque chose, en effet ! Cette jeune naine était si fougueuse qu'à chaque fois que mon frère rentrait à la maison la nuit avec...

-Mais, mais ... ils n'étaient pas mariés ! s'écria Bilbon qui était tellement scandalisé qu'il ne se rendait me^me pas compte qu'il était sur le point de révéler un détail révélateur avec cette phrase.

-Et où est le problème, mon gars ? La plupart des nains ne se marient pas avant leur centième anniversaire et certains ne se marient jamais, compte tenu du faible nombre de naines, expliqua Bofur en remarquant à quel point les joues de Bilbon avaient rosi. Les hobbits n'ont pas de rapport sexuel avant le mariage ?

Le visage de Bilbon était de plus en plus rouge. Bien qu'il connaissait la réponse à la question qu'il allait poser pour en avoir discuté avec le hobbit, Bofur demanda :

-Vous êtes seul, Bilbon ?

-C'est juste que... ce n'est pas bien, répondit Bilbon en regardant le sol avant de regarder à nouveau Bofur qui était bouche bée et inhabituellement calme et le hobbit se dit que pour la première fois, il avait réussi à faire taire le nain. Je vais... je vais aller aider Bombur avec le dîner.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps à Bofur pour retrouver ses esprits. Pour les nains, la virginité était un sujet particulier : c'était le début d'une des rares joies de la vie. Quand un nain trouvait son Unique, le couple restait toujours fidèle et ne cherchait pas à entamer une liaison. Mais jusqu'à ce jour, les nains profitaient de toutes les joies que la vie pouvait offrir. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils n'attendaient d'avoir trouvé le bon partenaire pour consommer une union, sans quoi leurs longues se retrouveraient être bien solitaires dans de nombreux cas tant qu'il ne trouvait pas leur véritable âme soeur.

Bofur se demanda un instant ce qu'il ressentirait si il devait diriger le rite de passage de Bilbon. Le nain en était venu à se soucier du hobbit au menton lisse. Bofur appréciait son caractère aimable et ses goûts casaniers. Même avec les manières étranges du peuple de Bilbon, celui-çi essayait toujours de comprendre les blagues de Bofur et ses commentaires joyeux, même si parfois son sourire pouvait être réprobateur.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers Ori.

-Hé mon gars, j'ai une autre demande. Elle n'est pas pour moi non plus. C'est Bilbon, tu sais comment il est chaque soir, il est tout rouge. Je pensais que si tu pouvais raconter une histoire pour lui... pas trop osée, quelque chose de léger. Et... il l'accepterait mieux si il était associé à quelqu'un en qui il a confiance... comme moi. Tu sais, on parle beaucoup lui et moi et on monte souvent ensemble. Il met son sac de couchage près de celui de ma famille.

Ori hocha la tête avec un petit sourire entendu. Dori vit les joues de son frère rougir et les rejoignit, sachant à quel point son frère était timide quand il n'était plongé dans l'invention de ses histoires.

-Cette nuit, il est temps que nous ayons un nouveau chapitre du Nain des Ered Luin, le Briseur de Coeurs, intervint Dori.

Ori avait créé une saga faisant l'éloge de la beauté de son frère qu'il avait commencé avant que la Compagnie n'arrive dans la Comté.

-Ce n'est pas pressé, prends le temps d'y penser, mon gars, assura Bofur avec son sourire habituel.

Puis il alla aider son frère à préparer le dîner et il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner Bilbon.

Cette nuit-là il n'y eut pas d'histoire ni pour Dori ni pour Bofur. La seule aventure qu'il y eut ce soir-là arriva dans la vraie vie. Un conte effrayant avec des trolls, des orques et même un magicien fou qui voyageait avec un traîneau tiré par des lapins. Des lapins de Rhosgobel.

La nuit suivante, à Fondcombe, Bilbon fut le seul à accepter la chambre que les elfes leur offraient. Il n'allait pas refuser un lit bien moelleux quand il était si gentiment offert, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs nuits sous de maudits rochers. Thorin et Gandalf dînèrent à la table du Seigneur Elrond. Le reste de la Compagnie s'assembla autour du feu qu'ils avaient allumé à l'aide de meubles elfiques.

-Racontes-nous une histoire, Ori ! demanda joyeusement Nori. Mettons un peu de joie à ce lieu sinistre.

-Ouais ! hurlèrent plusieurs nains tandis que le reste approuvait en rugissant.

-Eh bien, je pense que c'est le bon moment pour moi de répondre à plusieurs demandes que certains d'entre vous m'ont fait au sujet de notre cambrioleur.

Cette dernière phrase ennuya Bofur. Combien avaient demandé une histoire avec Bilbon ? se demanda-t-il. Il pensait être le seul à avoir eu cette idée. C'est moi son meilleur ami, se dit-il, submergé d'un sentiment possessif et irrité.

-Mon frère est si intelligent. Il a choisi le premier soir où le prude Monsieur Sacquet n'est pas avec nous ! s'exclama Nori d'une voix moqueuse.

Bofur se sentit vexé au nom de son ami mais il resta silencieux, ne voulant pas vendre la mèche et trahir le secret de Bilbon. Surtout parce que, si Nori et les autres apprenaient que le hobbit était vierge, tous demanderaient plus d'histoires à son sujet. Sans doute que même l'un d'entre eux tenterait quelque chose auprès de lui. Et Bofur n'aimait pas cette idée, mais alors pas du tout.

-Ouais, Ori est très intelligent, convint Dwalin. Il n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleur moment. Même Thorin n'est pas là et nous savons tous à quel point il apprécie le semi homme.

Quelques rires et sifflements prouvèrent que la Compagnie savait très bien le mépris que Bilbon inspirait à leur chef. Seul Balin resta silencieux. Il était le plus proche de Thorin et savait ce que ces regards voulaient réellement dire. Si Thorin le méprisait vraiment, il ne lui prêterait aucune attention, il se contenterait de l'ignorer.

-Donc, cette histoire est un solo, informa Ori, ce qui valut un bon nombre de plaintes de la part de ses camarades jusqu'à ce que Dwalin leur fasse un geste grossier pour les enjoindre à se taire, donnant une chance à Ori de s'expliquer. Je pensais qu'ainsi, je respecterai les principes de Bilbon. De plus, je ne connais toujours pas l'anatomie exacte d'un hobbit. Demain, je demanderai au Seigneur Elrond l'accès à sa bibliothèque.

-Tu n'as qu'à partager les bains avec Bilbon demain. C'est bien mieux que de demander une faveur à un elfe. Bien sûr, seulement dans un but scientifique, intervint Dori, toujours soucier de préserver la vertu de son jeune frère.

-Ou tu pourrais demander à Bofur ! ajouta Nori avec un sourire sarcastique. C'est lui qui a partagé les bains avec le hobbit, aujourd'hui.

Pour une fois, Bofur ne souriait pas. Surtout parce que, bien qu'il ait effectivement partagé les grands bains elfiques avec Bilbon, le discret hobbit avait réussi à ne dévoiler que d'infimes parties de son corps pur.

-C'est pas ton problème qui se baigne avec qui, grogna Dwalin en fusillant le voleur du regard.

Le sourire de Nori s'élargit encore plus car il savait bien avec qui le grand guerrier aimerait se baigner. Mais cela n'arriverait pas tant que lui et Dori auraient leur mot à dire.

-Bien, maintenant je vais commencer, annonça le scribe, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer la Compagnie qui n'appréciait guère l'environnement froid et hostile dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

 _ **Bilbon Sacquet regrettait beaucoup de choses de sa maison, surtout ses mouchoirs qu'il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.**_

Quelques rires se firent entendre chez les nains face à cette petite note amusante.

 _ **Un soir, alors qu'il faisait sombre et qu'il était parti se soulager dans la forêt, il réalisa à quel point sa vie privée lui manquait.**_

-Moi, je veux bien l'aider à se soulager en privé ! s'écria Nori qui reçut une gifle sur la nuque de la part de son frère aîné avec l'approbation silencieuse de Bofur.

 _ **Une semaine sans être seul, une semaine sans aller voir les jeunes filles hobbites du bordel de Bree.**_

-Mais non, mon frère ! Notre célibataire endurci n'irait pas voir les cocottes de Bree ! Il préférerait un mec, crois-en l'expérience de ton grand... Hé ! se plaignit Nori en recevant une nouvelle claque.

-Tu vas laisser Ori raconter son histoire ou est-ce que je vais devoir te bâillonner ? prévint Dori d'un ton menaçant.

Nori souffla mais garda son sourire filou.

 _ **Après ces pensées alléchantes, il ne pouvait pas ranger immédiatement son sexe de hobbit dans son pantalon qui avait commencé à réagir lorsque son esprit avait commencé à dériver. Bilbon jeta un coup d'oeil à gauche puis à droite et se caressa juste un peu. La peur d'être pris était si forte. Il pressa son dos contre un arbre et se força à rester vigilant et à ne pas fermer les yeux. Mais ce ne fut pas facile quand il reprit les mouvements de sa main. Il se mordit la lèvre pour faire taire un gémissement qui tentait de s'échapper de sa gorge.**_

Alors que Ori décrivait comment le hobbit se donnait du plaisir, Bofur ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que le vrai Bilbon penserait dans une telle situation. Se toucher en public alors que personne ne l'avait touché avant. Bilbon se sentirait si nerveux, si sale... Bofur était rouge. Il abattit légèrement son chapeau pour que celui-çi cache partiellement son visage. Mais personne ne faisait attention à lui : en fait, ses joues n'étaient pas les seules à avoir rougies. Il continua donc à s'imaginer sa propre histoire. Il se voyait dans la forêt avec Bilbon. Il n'était pas aussi bon conteur qu'Ori mais il pouvait facilement imaginer le visage du hobbit lorsqu'il remarquerait sa présence. Il rougirait furieusement, honteux et tremblant, sa virilité se balançant dans sa main. Alors... alors peut-être qu'en voyant que c'était lui, Bofur, son cher ami... Bilbon se détendrait. Un peu. Juste assez pour qu'il le laisse s'approcher, plus près de son corps et Bofur pourrait...

-Je vais continuer avec un nouveau chapitre du Nain des Ered Luin, le Briseur de Coeurs, déclara Ori.

Bofur fronça les sourcils : il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées au point de manquer la fin de l'histoire. Mais après, il vit Thorin. Bien sûr, leur chef avait refusé d'en entendre plus sur le cambrioleur. Et maintenant, ils devaient subir d'innombrables louanges sur Dori.

Eh bien, il préférait se perdre dans son imagination où un corps intact n'attendait que lui.

La Compagnie resta à Fondcombe pendant plusieurs jours en attendant que la lune ait la bonne forme pour que le Seigneur Elrond puisse lire les runes lunaires. Un soir, Ori décida d'aider Bilbon à mieux s'intégrer dans la Compagnie.

-Maître Bilbon, vous ne voulez pas une histoire vous aussi ? proposa le jeune scribe de son ton le plus poli tandis que la Compagnie se taisait autour d'eux, écoutant avec attention et curiosité. Vous êtes le seul qui ne m'en ait pas demandé.

-Eh bien, puisque vous me le proposez si gentiment, il y a une histoire que je serais ravi d'écouter. Vous êtes scribe, n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez connaître beaucoup de contes. Comme nous sommes à Fondcombe, pourriez-vous nous raconter le lai de Beren et Luthien Tinúviel ?

Soudain, tous les nains devinrent subitement calmes. Aucune plainte ne se fit entendre. La plupart d'entre eux étaient bouche bée.

-Je ne peux pas... ce serait un sacri... c'est sur les elf... je ne connais pas bien cette histoire, finit par dire le scribe.

Son contrat ne stipulait que trois grandes règles :

 **I. Toutes les relations sexuelles devaient être consentantes.**  
 **II. Tous les personnages devaient être majeurs.**  
 **III. Aucun elfe à moins qu'ils n'aient le mauvais rôle.**

-Oh, soupira Bilbon, déçu. Alors je...

-Si vous voulez une épopée, coupa Thorin. Vous pouvez écouter le Premier Conte des Khazâd : le conte de Farin et Dim.

Ori s'inclina légèrement devant leur chef en acquiesçant. Il se rappela rapidement de l'histoire. Ce conte était très célèbre même parmi les nains qui ne l'avaient pas lu mais il voulait faire bonne impression. Surtout parce que ce n'était que la deuxième histoire que Thorin lui demandait : la première avait été la prise d'Erebor qu'il avait raconté chez Maître Bilbon.

 ** _Au Premier Age, les Monts de Fer étaient habitées par les Longues Barbes, commença le jeune scribe en inclinant légèrement la tête vers Thorin et ses neveux. Ils vivaient paisiblement malgré les attaques d'Angband qui se trouvait non loin de là. Mais ils connaissaient leurs propres conflits à l'intérieur de la montagne. De nombreuses générations du peuple de Durin avaient épousé des naines Barbes en Feu, un peuple qui avait été exilé depuis un âge ancestral. Depuis ce jour, tous ceux qui contractaient une union indigne étaient dépouillés du nom de Durin ainsi que tous leurs descendants._**

Ori jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère aîné qui avait été le premier à lui raconter cette histoire quand il était enfant. Dori lui avait expliqué que l'histoire de leur famille avait une triste consonance avec celle de Dim.

 _ **Les deux familles rivales n'oublièrent jamais leur rivalité : les Longues Barbes n'acceptèrent jamais que certains s'abaissent à s'unir à un peuple dont le Père était tombé et les Barbes en Feu ne pardonnèrent jamais le mépris dont leur famille était victime. Les affrontements entre les deux familles étaient habituels et violents mais, heureusement pour les nains des Monts de Fer, les Longues Barbes et les descendants des Barbes en Feu attendaient souvent que le grand tournoi ait lieu pour faire renaître leur vieille rancune. Chaque année, un représentant de chaque famille s'affrontait dans un combat très attendu qui attirait un bon nombre de spectateurs, et pas seulement les deux familles. Cette année-là, le duel promettait d'être particulièrement spectaculaire. Farin, le neveu du Seigneur des Monts de Fer, était un nain malingre qui préférait les livres aux haches.**_

Ori eut un petit rire après cette dernière phrase mais tout le monde était tellement plongé dans l'histoire qu'il n'y eut ni rire ni commentaire. Seul Dwalin, assis à ses côtés, lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule. Ori rougit et hésita en reprenant son récit.

 _ **Son adversaire était... Dim, un nain fort et bien bâti. Il avait quarante ans, le même âge que Farin mais il était plus grand et plus large que lui. En dépit de sa corpulence, ses mouvements étaient souples et rapides. Il semblait être né pour être guerrier. Sa hache était immense et il réussit à désarmer Farin d'un seul coup en faisant une feinte et lui prit son épée. La foule était en liesse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Barbe en Feu avait l'occasion d'humilier un Longue deux familles s'insultaient à travers les gradins. Heureusement, les arbitres avaient appris à séparer une foule après un affrontement qui se révélait tragique. Soudain, il y eut un silence de mort. Dim avait rendu son épée à Farin. Personne n'offrait de seconde chance à un adversaire, encore moins entre un Longue Barbe et un Barbe en Feu. C'était tout simplement impensable ! L'acte de Dim, fait en toute bonne volonté, lui fit perdre son avantage et la lutte reprit à zéro. Le second tour commença. La foule put observer un bon combat mais qui était loin d'être aussi vicieux que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Dim était peut-être plus fort mais Farin était un excellent stratège et le plus important, tous deux restaient loyaux et fair-play. Finalement, Farin réussit à acculer Dim à l'aide d'une bonne tactique. Le grand nain fut donc désarmé mais Farin savait qu'il pouvait toujours le vaincre par la force, il fit donc la même chose qu'avait fait Dim lors du premier tour. La foule poussa des rugissements d'indignation cette fois-çi dirigés contre les deux combattants.**_

 _ **-C'est la première fois que je vois ma famille et la vôtre avoir une cause commune, remarqua Farin en tendant la main à son adversaire pour l'aider à se relever.**_

 _ **Dim, qui parlait très peu car il était aussi timide qu'il était grand, lui offrit simplement un sourire timide. Et cela suffit pour faire naître une amitié qui dura éternellement. Ils prirent l'habitude de se voir secrètement en dehors de la montagne. Parfois, ils jouaient dans la rivière Deaurouge, parfois ils se contentaient de parler. Ils partageaient leurs connaissances : Farin avec ses livres et Dim avec ses armes. Ils grandirent ensemble, indifférents à la vieille querelle qui opposait leurs deux familles. Jusqu'au jour où Azaghâl, le roi de Belegost, vint demander l'aide des nains des Monts de Fer avant la bataille des Larmes Innombrables. Le Seigneur des Monts de Fer vint à son secours en lui envoyant ses meilleurs guerriers dans l'espoir de mettre enfin un terme à la menace que représentait Morgoth. Dim en faisait partie. Farin était si angoissé qu'il supplia son oncle de le laisser partir avec la petite armée de nains mais le Seigneur refusa, sachant que les seules capacités de son neveu était son esprit et non pas ses capacités physiques. Farin était dévasté à l'idée de voir son meilleur ami s'en aller en guerre contre un ennemi farouche et cruel. Dim tenta de le rassurer, alors qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de revenir. Venant d'une famille pauvre, Dim n'avait pas beaucoup à offrir. Toutefois, il offrit son bien le plus précieux à Farin : un petit rubis que sa mère lui avait donné dans l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour le confier à sa bien-aimée pour lui faire la cour. Dim savait qu'il n'aimerait jamais aucune naine. Farin garda précieusement la petite pierre qui devint rapidement son bijou préféré bien qu'il en ait de plus gros et de plus coûteux. Quelques jours plus tard, la petite armée revint, décimée. Azaghâl avait été tué par le Dragon Glaurung bien que le roi nain ait réussi à poignarder la bête dans l'estomac. Dim était introuvable. Farin était si dévasté par le chagrin qu'il se rendit dans les niveaux inférieurs où se trouvait les Barbes en Feu. Ces derniers furent très étonnés de voir un Longue Barbe demander après l'un d'eux mais la douleur qui tordait son visage était si sincère qu'ils eurent pitié de lui et répondirent à sa question. L'annonce fut très dure à entendre : Dim n'était pas revenu depuis le Dagor Nirnaeth Arnoediad. Il n'était pas mort mais sa famille avait perdu tout espoir : personne ne revenait des prisons d'Angband. Mais Farin était un nain instruit et il connaissait le sindarin. Il se souvint que, six ans auparavant, une elfe s'était rendue au coeur d'Angband pour sauver son amant homme. Il demanda donc l'aide de son oncle et lui révéla l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec un Barbe en Feu. Il lui parla même de l'histoire de Beren et Luthien, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la fureur de son oncle. Farin prit alors le petit rubis et demanda à un forgeron d'incruster la pierre dans le pommeau de son épée. Et avec cette seule arme, il partit à la recherche de son ami. Il n'était peut-être pas un elfe mais Dim n'était pas un homme, c'était un nain, un nain fort qui pouvait supporter un grand nombre de douleurs. Son ami était un prisonnier de peu d'importance, il devait donc se trouver dans une partie de la forteresse peu sécurisée. Ainsi, Farin put le retrouver sans faire de rencontre indésirable. Dim était inconscient et grièvement blessé mais Farin était si heureux qu'il réussit à le réveiller avec leur premier baiser.**_

À ce moment, Bilbon, qui était en larmes, s'était blotti contre Bofu. Mais ce baiser le prit de court. N'étaient-ils pas deux nains mâles ? Peut-être s'était-il trompé, après tout, les naines aussi portaient la barbe.

 _ **Farin sentit Dim sourire contre ses lèvres.**_

 _ **-Suis-je mort ? demanda le guerrier qui s'imaginait déjà dans les salles de Mahal avec la seule chose qu'il avait voulu toute sa vie : l'amour de son Longue Barbe.**_

Bilbon était choqué. Il savait qu'il y avait de nombreuses différences culturelles entre les hobbits et les nains mais grâce aux histoires d'Ori, il découvrit qu'il y en avait encore plus qu'il le croyait. Mais c'était... un tabou dans la Comté. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Bofur :

-Farin et Dim... c'était... c'était deux nains ? Je veux dire... ce n'était pas des naines...

-Oui, c'était deux nains. Deux nains amoureux, répondit Bofur avec sa gentillesse coutumière qui avait attendu qu'Ori raconte une histoire homosexuelle dans l'espoir de découvrir les goûts de Bilbon et posa sa main sur celle du hobbit.

-Les contes de des nains ne sont pas aussi épiques que ceux des elfes, cambrioleur ? questionna Thorin d'une voix orageuse.

Bilbon rougit honteusement mais ne dit rien, trop offensé par cette remarque cinglante alors que les autres ne se gênaient pas pour parler bruyamment. Bilbon donna un regard d'excuse à Ori pour avoir interrompu son histoire. Le scribe lui sourit et continua.

 _ **Il était midi quand ils arrivèrent aux Monts de Fer. Son oncle avait été si inquiet qu'il accueillit Farin avec bonheur et soulagement. Les Barbes en Feu remercièrent chaleureusement Farin et l'accueillirent dans leur famille quand ils comprirent qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis car Farin refusait de s'éloigner de Dim. Le Seigneur des Monts de Fer leur offrit sa bénédiction, un amour qui lia finalement les deux familles en une seule. Et voilà comment Farin et Dim devinrent nos Beren et Luthien.**_

Ori sourit affectueusement à Bilbon.

Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de cris ou d'applaudissements. Certains accostèrent le scribe pour le complimenter ou tout simplement lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épauel. Le jeune nain était très fier de lui. Bilbon était trop choqué pour parler. Il resta près de Bofur qui lui laissa le temps de recouvrer son sang-froid.

-Ils auraient été rejetés. Vous savez, mon peuple, dans la Comté, il ne les aurait jamais accueilli. Ces... choses-là ne sont pas tolérées, dit Bilbon d'une voix triste.

-Cette chose dont vous parlez, c'est l'amour, Bilbon ? Ils ne respectent pas cela ?

-Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça chez les hobbits. Soit on épouse une hobbite soit on reste seul. Parfois... parfois, deux amis quittent la Comté pour aller vivre ensemble à Bree. Mais ils ne rentrent plus jamais chez eux, même pas pour rendre visite à leur famille.

-Et vous n'avez pas épousé de jeune fille hobbite ?

-Non, convint Bilbon en regardant Bofur.

-Bilbon...

-Bofur, premier tour de garde, interrompit une voix basse.

-Tour de garde ? Mais... ici ? demanda Bofur en fronçant les sourcils.

-Surtout ici. Et vous, Maître Sacquet, vous feriez mieux d'aller profiter de votre lit douillet. Il vous manquera bien assez tôt.

-Bonne nuit, Bofur, dit-il en soupirant et en se levant, fatigué que Thorin ne cesse de lui faire ce genre de remarque blessante.

Lorsqu'il atteignit sa chambre, il vit Balin devant sa porte qui semblait l'attendre.

-Bonne nuit, Balin.

-Oui, oui, il fait bon. Ne vous occupez pas Thorin, mon gars, déclara Balin en essayant de prendre la défense de son roi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Balin. Je sais bien à quel point il me méprise, répondit Bilbon d'un ton résigné mais triste.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas eu une vie facile...

Bilbon écouta une autre histoire cette nuit-là : comment Thorin était devenu Thorin.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Comme promis, le nouveau chapitre avec un lemon Fili/Kili et un lemon Dwori. Oui, melusine-chan, dsl mais j'ai oublié de rajouter le petit signe que je mets habituellement pour signaler un changement de scène. Bonne lecture :)  
**

 _"Il est perdu depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous."_

Bilbon entendait cette phrase tourner en boucle dans son esprit, encore et encore. Après leur terrible rencontre avec les Géants de Pierre, les mots de Thorin étaient son pire souvenir de la nuit.

Si Gandalf avait été là, Bilbon ne se serait pas gêné pour le sermonner d'avoir dérangé sa petite vie placide et d'avoir forcé Thorin à lui faire signer ce contrat lorsque, de toute évidence, le nain ne voulait pas de lui dans sa Compagnie.

Bilbon était seul dans son sac de couchage à l'arrière de la grotte. Bofur était de garde et personne d'autre ne se souciait suffisamment de lui pour le consoler, surtout après la façon dont leur chef l'avait traité. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que deux nains viennent s'allonger non loin de lui. Il pouvait entendre les murmures de réconfort que se chuchotaient Fili et Kili. Ils avaient tous deux beaucoup souffert cette nuit, l'un ayant failli perdre l'autre.

-Salut les gars, murmura doucement Ori qui les rejoignit peu après. Votre oncle m'a donné quartier libre ce soir. Pas d'histoire ce soir pour les vieux nains. Est-ce que vous voulez une histoire rien que pour vous deux ? Comme au bon vieux temps.

-Oui, oui ! s'empressa de répondre Kili dont le ton inquiet n'avait pas échappé à Bilbon.

-C'est exactement ce dont on a besoin, mon pote, ajouta son frère aîné.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, convint le scribe. Qui sera au-dessus ?

-Kili, affirma Fili sans aucune hésitation.

Bilbon ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais comme le frère cadet poussa un gémissement de bonheur, le hobbit supposa qu'Ori leur avait demandé qui serait le personnage principal. Curieusement, le scribe commença une histoire qui décrivait la chambre de Fili.

 _ **Des pierres précieuses, du mithril et de l'or ornaient le plafond. Mais même la lueur de la chandelle qui reflétait les richesses n'arrivait pas à distraire le prince. Il était l'héritier du Roi sous la Montagne, maintenant que son oncle avait récupéré Erebor. Mais tout ce qu'il avait jamais désiré ne se trouvait dans cette pièce somptueuse. Fili se leva et se rendit dans les Quartiers Royaux où son oncle était déjà en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.**_

 _ **-Tu en veux un peu ? proposa Thorin.**_

 _ **-Non, je veux seulement des réponses. Tu m'as dit que lorsqu'on serait installé dans la montagne...**_

 _ **-Fili, tu ne peux pas attendre que ta mère arrive ? coupa le souverain.**_

 _ **Fili secoua la tête.**_

 _ **-Très bien, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment mais je peux te dire officieusement que je vais choisir une naine pour être mon épouse et perpétuer la lignée de Durin. Tu seras toujours mon héritier et mes descendants seront les tiens. Personne ne doit te forcer à te marier contre ta volonté. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?**_

 _ **Fili n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il sauta au cou de son oncle et l'embrassa, les larmes aux yeux. Il savait que son bonheur coûtait très cher pour Thorin, qu'un mariage arrangé était également un sacrifice pour le Roi.**_

Bilbon sentit le nœud qui lui nouait le ventre se resserrer, et cette immense douleur ne venait pas de la situation de Fili. C'était la pensée que Thorin épouse quelqu'un d'autre, que Thorin soit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Bilbon était contrarié car il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux... Encore moins de Thorin, le chef de la Compagnie, le seul qui avait ouvertement exprimé son dégoût pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il épouserait quelqu'un, une fois qu'il aurait récupéré son trône. Si seulement Bilbon pouvait être plus courageux et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas perdu, qu'il avait vraiment sa place parmi eux. Bilbon ferait tout pour que Thorin soit fier de lui. Il renoncerait à Cul de Sac. Il porterait même sa progéniture, même si cette idée l'effrayait et l'accablait. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve : Thorin n'éprouverait jamais rien d'autre que du dégoût à son sujet. Bilbon décida qu'il ferait mieux d'écouter l'histoire d'Ori pour qu'il cesse de penser à ses rêves impossibles.

 ** _... Et il posa la bouche de Fili sur la sienne dans un baiser si féroce que..._**

Bilbon fut choqué face à ce qu'il entendit mais il se rappela le conte de Farin et Dim.

 ** _...Alors Fili mordit à son tour la lèvre de son frère._**

C'était impossible que Bilbon ait mal compris. Douce Yavanna, ces nains n'avaient-ils donc aucune limite ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers les trois nains. Les deux frères ne semblaient pas le moins du monde gênés par ce que disait Ori à leur sujet. En fait... Fili était appuyé contre un rocher, le dos de Kili contre sa poitrine. Ce dernier était assis entre les jambes de son aîné, la joue posée contre son épaule. Bilbon remarqua que les mains de Fili avaient disparu sous la tunique de Kili. Cette histoire n'était pas une simple imagination d'Ori. Mais après tout ce que Bilbon avait appris sur les nains, il n'était pas choqué. Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer d'écouter.

 ** _...Il attrapa les mains de Fili pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête et marqua son cou avec ses dents._**

 ** _-Dis que tu es à moi. Dis que tu seras toujours à moi, ordonna Kili dont les pupilles s'étaient assombries et dilatées._**

 ** _-Je suis à toi. Je serai toujours à toi, toujours. Maintenant, j'en suis sûr. Regarde-moi, fais-le maintenant, murmura Fili._**

 ** _Kili le fit : il mordit fermement le cou de son frère. Fili cria à la fois de douleur et de joie. Et il cria une nouvelle fois quand Kili entra en lui._**

Bilbon savait ce que cela voulait dire. Il était peut-être vierge mais il avait lu beaucoup de livres. Des livres elfiques et humains. Bilbon savait très bien comment deux créatures mâles faisaient l'amour. Il avait passé tant d'heures à s'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait à ce moment-là. Et maintenant, il comprenait aussi ce qu'avait voulu dire Ori quand il avait demandé qui serait au-dessus.

 _ **...Il lécha la petite larme qui coula sur la joue de son frère et l'embrassa avec passion pour faire taire ses gémissements. Il garda le même rythme...**_

-Les garçons, appela le scribe en changeant le ton de sa voix à une vitesse spectaculaire. Hé les garçons, je continuerai un aure soir, d'accord ?

Bilbon découvrit pourquoi Ori était subitement devenu aussi timide quand Kili répondit à bout de souffle :

-Ouais !

-Merci Ori, ajouta Fili, presque haletant. Tu devrais nous l'écrire, ce serait bien. Désolé pour...

-Pas de problème, rassura le scribe car après tout, ce n'était pas la premièe fois que ses histoires suscitaient... ce genre de réaction chez les deux frères. Je vais mettre mon sac de couchage par là pour monter la garde. Comme ça, vous serez tranquilles...

-Merci, mon pote, répondit le frère aîné.

Et puis un silence s'instaura dans cette partie de la grotte. Les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre était Ori qui installait son sac de couchage et deux respiration haletantes qui accéléraient le pouls de Bilbon.

-Fili, gémit le frère cadet.

-Chuuuuut ou tu vas réveiller notre cambrioleur, murmura le nain blond.

-Alors touche-moi, gémit Kili.

Et Fili dût obéir car il commença à chuchoter en khuzdul.

C'était la chose la plus sensuelle que Bilbon ait jamais vécu. Entendre ces sons érotiques l'excitait furieusement et il ferma les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Kili crie le nom de son frère tandis que Fili gémissait bruyamment. Alors, Bilbon attendit qu'ils arrêtent de s'embrasser et qu'ils finissent par s'endormir pour prendre ses affaires et se diriger résolument vers la sortie.

-Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? demanda Bofur qui était de garde.

-Je retourne à Fondcombe.

-Non, non, non, vous ne pouvez pas partir maintenant. Vous faites partie de la Compagnie.

-Ah vraiment ? Thorin a dit...

-Ne vous occupez pas de ce qu'il a dit, Bilbon, vous êtes l'un des nôtres. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit Dwalin ? Il tient à vous. Et le vieux Balin. Et les garçons, en particulier Ori qui vous a proposé une histoire spécialement pour vous ! Et je... Bilbon, je...

Un bruit interrompit Bofur. C'était Thorin, qui se tenait debout. Il se tenait là, calme, regardant fixement le mineur qui resta muet de surprise par cette présence inattendue. Bilbon, lui, regarda le sol, honteux d'avoir été pris en train de fuir la Compagnie.

Puis le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

Bilbon était assis près d'Ori. Le jeune nain semblait être le seul, à part lui, à être affecté par les événements qu'ils avaient vécu dans les Monts Brumeux.

-Est-ce que ça va, mon garçon ? demanda Bilbon.

Le scribe acquiesça avec un sourire timide.

Puis Thorin s'assit à côté du hobbit, ce qui le surprit. Le chef de la Compagnie était resté à ses côtés toute la journée après l'avoir enlacé au sommet du Carrock. Ce qui était étrange car, même si Bilbon lui avait sauvé la vie, Thorin se tenait habituellement aussi loin que possible du hobbit.

Même si la compagnie de Thorin était tout ce que Bilbon aurait demandé la veille, cette proximité continuait à le rendre anxieux. En dépit de son grand exploit, il restait le même hobbit que celui qu'il avait été hier, celui qui avait durement été réprimandé par le nain.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter une histoire, Ori, proposa Thorin. Pas après tout...

-Mais je veux le faire ! s'écria vivement le scribe qui attira immédiatement l'attention de ses frères et du reste de la Compagnie installés autour du petit feu qu'avait allumé Gandalf. Excusez-moi, Monsieur. Je vais bien, je vais faire mon travail.

Thorin acquiesça et se décala discrètement pour être plus près du hobbit.

-Ce soir, je vais répondre à une demande anonyme.

A cette annonce, la Compagnie se ragaillardit car, habituellement, les demandes anonymes étaient synonymes de fantasmes cachées et de détails très coquins. Bilbon, qui l'ignorait, remarqua un changement dans l'attitude d'Ori. Mais il se souvint de la veille où le scribe avait offert une histoire à Fili et Kili alors qu'il avait quartier libre. Bilbon réalisa à quel point le jeune nain aimait son travail.

-Qui est le héros choisi ? demanda Nori avec son habituel sourire arrogant.

-Monsieur Dwalin, répondit Ori en redevenant aussitôt timide.

Dwalin fut agréablement surpris. Il avait bien demandé une histoire qui parlait de ses conquêtes passées mais avait eu un mal fou à le demander au gamin qui était si spécial à ses yeux. Et étrangement, il n'avait eu aucune histoire, pas même une courte. Mais maintenant, il semblait que quelqu'un d'autre avait voulu une histoire où il serait le personnage principal...

-Et qui est le partenaire de Monsieur Dwalin ? interrogea Dori en regardant fixement le guerrier, n'ayant toujours pas oublié l'histoire des bains elfiques où le fils de Fundin avait montré bien trop d'intérêt à partager les salles d'eau avec son petit Ori.

-L'histoire est à la première personne, pour que le demandeur reste entièrement anonyme.

Dori grogna mais Ori l'ignora et commença son histoire.

 _ **Le camp était très calme ce soir-là, uniquement troublé par quelques ronflements occasionnels. Après les événements de la veille, la Compagnie avait bien besoin de repos. Mais je ne pouvais pas dormir, et cette fois-çi, ce n'était pas à cause des ronflements de Bombur.**_

Plusieurs nains éclatèrent de rire et huèrent. Bilbon regarda Bofur, assis non loin de lui, et ils partagèrent un sourire complice qui mit Bilbon plus à l'aise.

 ** _Je tenais à remercier Monsieur Dwalin pour m'avoir laissé utiliser sa hache dans la grotte des Gobelins._**

A cette phrase, Nori tenta de croiser le regard de son frère mais Ori avait les yeux rivés sur les flammes du feu de camp. Le voleur savait très bien qui avait utilisé la hache du guerrier, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait donné à son petit frère. Dori ne sembla noter ce détail, trop occupé à surveiller Dwalin d'un oeil noir. Le guerrier aussi, ne quittait pas le scribe des yeux.

 ** _Alors je me levai et m'approchai de lui. Personne n'avait plus ni couverture ni sac de couchage, je m'assis donc près de lui. Ma voix tremblait quand je lui dis :_**

 ** _-Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir laissé utiliser votre hache._**

 ** _-Tu l'as déjà fait, mon gars, me répondit-il._**

 ** _-Mais pas de la façon dont je voulais vous montrer ma gratitude, Monsieur Dwalin._**

 ** _J'étais soulagé que mon visage soit caché par l'obscurité car je rougissais furieusement._**

-C'est toi qui as demandé cette histoire ? demanda Fili à son frère dont la tête était posée sur ses genoux.

-Moi ? Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Tu es toujours là avec ton : Monsieur Dwalin ! Monsieur Dwalin ! singea Fili.

-Tu es jaloux, mon frère ? interrogea Kili avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Soyez tranquilles, les gars, rassura Balin qui regardait son frère d'un oeil ravi.

 ** _Je posai mes mains sur son pantalon, mes yeux rivés sur les lacets pour ne pas rencontrer son regard. Je ne savais pas si il allait me rejeter._**

C'est à ce moment-là que Bilbon comprit qui était le demandeur anonyme. Il était impossible de manquer le désir qui flamboyait dans les yeux d'Ori.

 ** _Mais il ne dit rien, il ne fit rien. Je libérai donc son énorme sexe et l'engloutit sans autre forme de procès. Pour l'instant, je voulais seulement lui montrer mes intentions, lui prouver que j'étais sérieux. Soudain, je sentis sa main se poser sur ma tête avec hésitation. Je craignis qu'il me prenne par les tresses pour me repousser mais ses grands doigts vinrent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux et je sentis la douce caresse de ses doigts sur mon cuir chevelu. Je poussai un gémissement autour de sa virilité._**

Dwalin ne fut pas le seul à gémir face à cette phrase, Bifur fut le plus bruyant. Bilbon était tout rouge, la présence de Thorin près de lui étant un rappel constant de ses désirs secrets. Il put les masquer grâce à Bofur dont la familiarité le mettait en confiance. Mais avoir Thorin si proche de lui alors qu'il était excité et écouter ces paroles sensuelles avec ce corps large et puissant juste à côté de lui... Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir aussi. En l'entendant, Thorin serra les poings pour tenter de retenir le grondement qui menaçait de lui échapper.

 ** _Maintenant que j'étais certain qu'il n'allait pas me rejeter, je pus profiter de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je n'avais que peu d'expérience mais je voulais lui faire du bien. Je léchai la pointe en m'attardant sur la petite fente avec le bout de ma langue. Puis, à genoux, je pris sa longue dignité. Je savais qu'il était très bien doté : même si je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui, je l'avais vu avec les autres lorsque nous nous étions comparés dans la rivière. Mais maintenant, je l'avais dans mes mains, dans ma bouche. Mon rêve était devenu réalité. Je pouvais entendre sa respiration s'accélérer et je compris qu'il était aussi excité que moi. Je mis fin aux préliminaires et le suçai plus fermement, essayant de le prendre autant que je pouvais dans ma bouche. Il sembla aimer ça, alors je continuai à le suçer, faisant bouger ma tête de haut en bas, aidé par sa main. Il me tenait désormais solidement la tête et je ne me gênais pour en profiter. Mais soudain, il me saisit par les cheveux pour me retirer. Je tentai de résister mais il finit par jouir sur mon visage. Je réunis autant de semence que je le pouvais avec ma main pour la déguster avec empressement. J'entendis un gémissement et compris qu'il me voyait malgré l'obscurité. Il tenta de me caresser à travers mon pantalon mais je ne le laissai pas faire, je voulais seulement lui faire du bien et j'avais trouvé mon propre plaisir dans le sien._**

-Non, intervint Dwalin, ce qui prit Ori au dépourvu et enragea Dori qui ne l'avait pas une seule fois quitté des yeux.

-Termine... le, entendit Ori.

Le scribe hocha la tête, le visage clairement rouge malgré la nuit noire.

 ** _Mais... mais... il insista tellement que je finis par accepter. J'étais tellement... J'étais tellement excité que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Sa main se faufila dans mes sous-vêtements déjà humides à cause de ce que je venais de faire. La chaleur de sa main autour de moi me donna le vertige. Je laissai le poids de mon corps peser entièrement contre lui. Finalement, ma semence jaillit, dégoulinant sur sa main. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour goûter ma jouissance, la savourant autant que moi avec la sienne. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Je sentis mon goût sur sa langue et il sentit son goût sur la mienne. Peu de temps après, je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais fait mais il tenta de m'apaiser à l'aide de baisers langoureux et sucrés. Il réussit à me calmer et je m'endormis dans ses bras forts et accueillants._**

Les nains de la Compagnie sortirent progressivement de l'envoûtement de l'histoire. Comme toujours, le scribe fut loué et remercié. Mais ni Ori ni Dwalin ne se levèrent. Dori, d'autre part, fut l'un des premiers à approcher son frère.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup que cette histoire soit à la première personne, mon frère. Cela rend les choses... trop personnelles à mon goût.

-Désolé Dori, s'excusa Ori sur un ton d'excuse.

-Maître Dori, auriez-vous l'obligeance de continuer à me raconter votre rencontre avec les Géants de Pierre ? demanda Gandalf et bien évidemment, Dori accepta et s'installa sur un rocher qui faisait face à celui où était installé le magicien et qui convenait parfaitement à sa grande taille.

Mais Ori fut immédiatement accosté par son autre frère.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, je ne suis pas Dori. Je sais qui avait sa hache. C'est moi qui te l'ai donné.

Bilbon était sur le point de se lever discrètement mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta. Thorin le regarda et secoua la tête. Le chef de la Compagnie se doutait qu'Ori n'avait pas cherché à s'isoler car il était plus à l'aise avec le soutien silencieux de leur présence.

-Je sais ce que je fais, affirma Ori.

-Tu es trop jeune pour lui, rétorqua Nori d'un ton moins dur, surpris la soudaine confiance en soi de son frère.

-Quand tu avais mon âge...

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'était ma vie à l'époque !

Bilbon remarqua que Thorin se tendit face au ton agressif de Nori. Dwalin finit par se lever et contourna le feu pour se tenir juste derrière le voleur. Son visage était sombre.

-Peut-être que parce que tu n'étais jamais à la maison à ce moment-là, répliqua Ori d'une voix acide.

-Ori ! s'écria Nori, touché par le reproche de son frère, continuant à ignorer le grand nain qui se tenait dans son dos. Il n'est pas bon pour toi ! C'est un Longue Barbe et tu sais bien que le Peuple de Durin ne se mêle pas à des gens comme nous. Il n'est pas Farin et tu n'es pas Dim.

Avant que Dwalin puisse les interrompre, Ori jeta un regard suppliant à son frère.

-Je t'en prie, Nori, pas toi aussi. Je ne supporte plus que Dori me dise avec qui je peux ou ne peux pas coucher.

A cette phrase, Dwalin poussa un grognement. Bilbon ne savait pas si c'était à cause du côté surprotecteur de Dori ou si il était tout simplement jaloux.

-Tu sais que je n'ai jamais cherché à te contrôler mais... pas avec lui, Ori. Il va te faire souffrir.

Dwalin grogna plus bruyamment mais le voleur continua à l'ignorer. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait.

-Ori, est-ce qu'il est ton...?

Le jeune nain ne répondit pas mais acquiesça silencieusement. Nori se mit à genoux pour embrasser son jeune frère, ému. Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir compris. Bilbon se tourna vers Thorin et vit que le nain était en train de le regarder.

-Vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Non mais je l'espérais, répondit Thorin sur le même ton avec un léger sourire.

Puis il fit un signe de tête vers Dwalin. Le guerrier fixait avec crainte le jeune scribe qui était encore dans les bras de son frère.

Lorsque Nori se releva, il jeta un regard assassin au grand nain avant de lui faire un petit signe de tête sans un sourire. Dwalin prit immédiatement sa place et se mit à genoux face à son âme soeur.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Je ne croyais pas être le vôtre. Suis-je le vôtre ? demanda timidement Ori, plein d'espoir alors que Dwalin acquiesçait en souriant. Depuis quand...?

-Aux Ered Luin. Tu étais enfant. Je t'ai vu un jour sur le marché et j'ai su. Tu avais une tunique mauve et tu tenais un livre contre ta poitrine. Il était bien trop grand pour tes petites mains mais tu le tenais fermement contre toi.

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit, non plus, nota Ori, ce qui fit rire Dwalin. Même quand vous en aviez l'occasion, dans la maison de Monsieur Sacquet...

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment, mon gars : avec tes frères, la quête... et tu es si jeune...

-Non, c'est faux, s'exclama Ori en prenant le visage de Dwalin pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Bilbon avait honte d'assister à ce moment privé, mais c'est à ce moment que Thorin se leva. Il le suivit, mais le nain ne fit que deux pas avant de s'arrêter, dissimulant le couple de la vue de Dori. Bilbon le percuta légèrement et ils restèrent là, les yeux fixés l'un sur l'autre alors qu'ils entendaient le son des baisers sensuels échangés par les deux nains.

-Je devrais y aller... ou on va finir par attirer l'attention sur eux, déclara Bilbon, gêné.

Thorin continua à le regarder mais ne répondit pas. Alors Bilbon se rendit là où il se couchait habituellement, entre Bofur et Bombur. Il n'avait plus de sac de couchage ni de couverrture alros il s'enveloppa dans son manteau.

-Ils sont enfin ensemble ? questionna Bofur, surprenant le hobbit qui croyait qu'il dormait déjà.

-Vous saviez ?

-Je ne savais pas pour Dwalin, on ne peut rien savoir avec ces guerriers inflexibles. Mais c'était plus flagrant pour Ori avec ses regards persistants. Vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ?

Bilbon secoua la tête. Il espérait seulement être plus subtil avec un certain nain ...

 **Prochain chapitre, un lemon Bilbon/Bofur et où les nains vont apprendre certaines particularités sur leur cambrioleur. Un très beau lemon Bilbon/Thorin en prime:) Laissez-moi un com.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour, voici enfin le 3e chapitre qui, je pense, vous fera très plaisir. J'ai noté que le signe que je mets habituellement pour signaler un changement de scène n'apparait pas sur ce site . Ca m'ennuie assez alors en attendant d'en trouver un qui me plaise, je vous suggère d'aller sur mon compte sur AO3 si jamais vous avez un doute. Je suis heureuse de voir que mon idée d'histoire modern Thilbon vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à mettre des coms. Ne t'inquiète pas melusine, je posterai les fins des deux histoires avant de commencer une nouvelle. Claire1663 dsl mais j'ai déjà lu les histoires d'Eareniel et elles sont bien mais ce ne sont pas mes préférées donc je ne les traduirai pas dans l'immédiat. Si vous avez des fics mpreg Bilbon de Frodon, c'est mon thème préféré mais je n'en trouve pas assez à mon goût . Très bonne lecture:)**

Le lendemain matin, Bilbon fut réveillé par des cris et des gémissements. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que Bofur était déjà réveillé et écoutait des cris prononcés en khuzdul.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Bilbon.

-Dori a trouvé le manteau de Dwalin sur Ori.

-Eh bien, au moins, il a dû dormir au chaud, se plaignit Bilbon, encore enveloppé dans son manteau.

-Vous avez froid ? demanda Bofur en se rapprochant du hobbit.

-Cambrioleur, vous comptez paresser toute la journée ? tempêta Thorin.

Bilbon ferma les yeux un instant. Eh bien, c'était à prévoir. La veille n'avait été qu'un interlude : Thorin méprisait encore le semi homme de la Compagnie. Il sourit légèrement. En fait, c'était mieux ainsi, Bilbon ne voulait pas entretenir de faux espoirs.

-Pourquoi ? Avons-nous un petit-déjeuner à préparer ? demanda Bofur avec insolence.

Thorin lui lança un regard majestueusement dédaigneux.

-Bilbon ! Venez marcher avec moi, intervint Gandalf qui sortit de nulle part et même Dori se tut. Nous allons voir quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider mais il est préférable que nous y allions deux par deux. Le hobbit m'accompagnera.

Et le magicien donna à Thorin un regard meurtrier. 

Beorn, le changeur de peau, eut la gentillesse de leur offrir l'asile.

Thorin trouva Balin assis sur la véranda et le rejoignit.

-Sais-tu où est Dori ? interrogea le souverain qui, au sourire entendu du vieux nain, comprit. Ne me dis pas qu'il est avec Dwalin. Dori va être furieux.

-Oui, si il les trouve. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je monte la garde. Si tu as vraiment besoin du garçon, ils sont dans les environs. Mais je suis sûr que Dwalin ne va aimer qu'on les interrompe.

-J'en suis certain, convint Thorin avec un sourire diabolique en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son vieil ami avant d'aller trouver le couple.

Quand il les vit... eh bien, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ori était à cheval sur les jambes de Dwalin et son ami embrassait... non, dévorait la bouche du jeune nain. Ses bras massifs enveloppaient Ori, recouvrant presque entièrement le corps du scribe. Thorin trouva leur différence de taille pour le moins... inspirante.

Le scribe sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Thorin se racler la gorge. Puis il essaya de se décaler mais les fortes mains de son amant le maintirent en place.

-Thorin, reconnut le guerrier.

-Dwalin. Je cherchais Ori.

-Eh bien, il est là. Tu peux lui parler, annonça Dwalin, ses bras toujours enroulés autour de son Unique qui, précisons, ne s'éloignait pas de lui.

Thorin fixa son ami, mais commenca à parler.

-Tu sais que le semi homme m'a sauvé la vie. Il a prouvé qu'il était digne de... la Compagnie. Je pense qu'il est temps pour lui qu'il se sente à l'aise à nos côtés, expliqua le roi nain tandis que les yeux d'Ori s'écarquillaient et que ceux de Dwalin se plissaient. Alors... j'ai pensé que tu pourrais raconter une histoire pour lui avec un des membres de la Compagnie. Ce soir. Et Ori... je veux rester anonyme... comme celui d'hier.

Le scribe hocha la tête, étonné. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Thorin lui ait demandé une histoire pour Monsieur Bilbon. Mais Dwalin l'embrassa à nouveau et il cessa de réfléchir.

Thorin pouvait encore entendre leurs gémissements lorsqu'il contourna la maison. Il se demanda combien de temps ils auraient avant que Dori ne les découvre. 

Gandalf ordonna à la Compagnie de ne pas quitter la maison de Beorn la nuit. Les nains se retrouvèrent donc assis sur les longs bancs en bois et attendirent l'histoire d'Ori.

-Avant de commencer, je voudrais avoir la pleine permission de Monsieur Sacquet. Cela vous dérangerait-il d'être le héros de l'histoire de ce soir ? demanda poliment le scribe.

-Non, cela ne me pose pas de problème, étant donné que j'ai pu écouté toutes vos histoires, répondit Bilbon en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Gloin qui, après leur rencontre avec les trolls, avait consenti à laisser Ori raconter l'histoire sur sa femme en westron pour que le hobbit puisse en profiter.

-Alors, je vais raconter une histoire demandée par Bofur.

A ces mots, Thorin se rembrunit. Certes, il ne voulait pas que Bilbon sache que c'était lui qui avait demandé cette histoire mais il voulait encore moins que Bofur en ait toute la gloire. Il vit avec horreur le mineur déclarer :

-Venez ici vous asseoir près de moi, petit lapin !

Bilbon lui donna une légère tape sur le dos, déjà qu'il n'aimait le surnom que leur hôte lui avait choisi. Mais il vint tout de même s'asseoir à côté de Bofur, comme il le faisait habituellement. Le grondement qui résonna dans la poitrine de Thorin fut couvert par les rires des autres nains.

 _ **Il avait plu toute la journée, et la nuit, il continuait de pleuvoir. Bilbon Sacquet était couché à sa place habituelle entre les frères Ur. Bombur dormait déjà, à en juger par les ronflements qu'il poussait. Mais Bilbon n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et Bofur, tellement habitué à entendre la respiration silencieuse et paisible du hobbit, s'en rendit compte.**_

 _ **-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? murmura le nain.**_

 _ **-Non, je suis gelé et complètement trempé ! répondit Bilbon, irrité.**_

 _ **-Hé, mon gars, je suis aussi gelé et trempé que vous. Venez ici, proposa Bofur en ouvrant un pan de son manteau pour recouvrir le hobbit qui se nicha contre lui. C'est mieux ?**_

 _ **Bilbon ronronna dans le manteau de Bofur, ce qui le fit rire. La pluie tombait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes mais le nain était habitué à vivre sur la route, en tout cas plus que le semi homme. D'ailleurs, il avait au moins son chapeau pour le protéger. Bilbon frissonnait encore alors il se rapprocha encore plus pour obtenir plus de chaleur. Le bras de Bofur encercla la taille du hobbit pour ramener le petit corps contre lui. Mais la chaleur devint alors un problème et pas parce qu'il n'y en avait pas : Bofur avait une érection.**_

C'est alors que Bilbon comprit quelle genre d'histoire était sur le point de raconter Ori. Et il trouva tellement gênant d'écouter une histoire entre lui et son cher ami Bofur qu'il souhaita que la terre s'ouvre en-dessous de lui pour l'avaler. Mais le nain l'aida à se détendre, comme toujours, en riant et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ainsi, Bilbon pouvait cacher son visage écarlate dans le giron de son ami. Le bras du nain resta donc autour de lui. Et Thorin piquait une crise silencieuse.

 _ **Bofur tenta de s'éloigner de ce corps si tentant qu'il se plaisait à contempler quand il marchait à ses côtés...**_

Bilbon eut un rire sceptique.

 _ **...mais le hobbit commençait à se réchauffer et rechercha son contact.**_

Bofur caressait les cheveux de Bilbon pour tenter d'apaiser les nerfs à vif du semi homme. Mais il fit un clin d'oeil à Ori : il profitait pleinement de cette histoire, et surtout de la façon dont certains nains le regardaient, jaloux de le voir avec le hobbit dans les bras.

 _ **Bofur essaya de se décaler mais Bilbon grommela et se rapprocha fermement de lui.**_

 _ **-Ne bougez pas maintenant, ordonna Bilbon. Je suis tout à fait réchauffé grâce à vous.**_

 _ **-Petit hobbit autoritaire, taquina Bofur en le chatouillant.**_

 _ **C'est alors que le semi homme remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses et ce n'était pas la pioche de Bofur.**_

Les huées et les sifflements que poussèrent les nains enjoignit Bilbon à saisir le manteau de son ami pour cacher son visage empourpré. Bofur en fut ravi et nota avec plaisir la similitude entre l'histoire et la réalité. Thorin, qui pensait à la même chose, fixa le mineur d'un oeil flamboyant.

 _ **Il ne bougea pas, il ne parla pas. Le nain savait qu'il avait probablement offensé Bilbon. Mais le hobbit... était en réalité plus excité qu'outragé. Alors, le petit coquin balança ses hanches, frottant ses fesses rebondies contre la virilité tendue de Bofur. Le nain gémit bruyamment et entendit son cousin dire quelque chose en khuzdul qui le fit rire. Bilbon n'en comprit pas un mot tant il était concentré par le sexe durci appuyé dans son dos.**_

Bilbon tenta de se cacher encore plus, aidé par Bofur qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Calmez-vous, mon gars. Je sais que vous ne réagiriez pas ainsi, rassura doucement Bofur, sachant exactement comment Bilbon réagirait dans une situation pareille : confus et anxieux comme n'importe quel vierge et le nain profiterait de chaque seconde avec lui.

 _ **Une main humide délia les lacets de son pantalon et s'insinua à l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements. Cette fois, ce fut le hobbit qui poussa un gémissement. Puis il commença à se déplacer d'avant en arrière, se donnant du plaisir dans la chaleur du poing de Bofur. Même si il était dur, Bofur réussit finalement à glisser son autre main entre leurs deux corps et saisit une fesse ronde et douce. Puis il commença à bouger au rythme de Bilbon, profitant pleinement de la friction exercée par ce derrière nacré contre sa douloureuse érection. Le hobbit fut le premier à atteindre la jouissance et aspergea la main de Bofur de sa semence. Le nain ne se formalisa pas de son manteau désormais sale et saisit la hanche arrondie de Bilbon de ses doigts souillés pour frotter furieusement sa dignité contre les délicieuses fesses du hobbit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à son tour un orgasme. La pluie finit par laver les traces de leur ébat. Bilbon renoua ses lacets et se retourna dans le manteau de Bofur pour lui faire face.**_

 _ **-Merci, dit-il doucement en posant un baiser chaste sur le sourire satisfait du nain.**_

 _ **Puis il se blottit contre sa poitrine et finit par s'endormir.**_

Il fallut beaucoup de temps à Bilbon pour s'éloigner des bras de Bofur mais au moins, il n'était plus rouge.

-Merci, Ori. C'est du bon travail comme toujours, félicita le hobbit devant le sourire timide du scribe.

-Ouais, merci pour cette histoire ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié, ajouta Bofur.

Face aux rires et aux acclamations des nains, Bilbon rougit une nouvelle fois. Il se leva et se rendit sur la plate-forme surélevée où se trouvaient les lits. Il y trouva Balin en train de l'attendre.

-Avez-vous aimé votre première histoire, mon gars ? demanda le vieux nain en prenant garde à ne pas parler de sa précédente histoire solo. Si vous voulez vous détendre... je peux vous en raconter une autre, sur l'âge d'or d'Erebor.

Bilbon accepta, ravi. Il ne disait jamais non à une bonne histoire et Balin était aussi bon conteur qu'Ori. Le vieux nain soupira discrètement, soulagé par l'enthousiasme du hobbit. Si il réussissait à raconter une histoire suffisamment longue pour que le hobbit finisse par s'endormir sur place... peut-être arriverait-il à sauver la vie de Bofur. Parce qu'avec les regards meurtriers que Thorin lançait au mineur, il savait qu'après une histoire aussi suggestive, l'héritier de Durin ne supporterait pas de le voir dormir à côté de son hobbit. 

Le lendemain, Thorin repartit une nouvelle fois à la recherche d'Ori. Le jeune scribe se trouvait sur la véranda, sous l'oeil vigilant de Dori, bien que ce dernier acceptât de laisser Ori faire une promenade car c'était Thorin qui l'accompagnait.

-Vous n'avez pas aimé l'histoire d'hier ? demanda anxieusement Ori qui craignait de s'attirer les foudres de leur chef.

Thorin n'avait fait que trois demandes, et le scribe avait à chaque fois tenté de se surpasser. Mais la mine qu'arborait Thorin, ce matin-là, trahissait son mécontentement.

-C'était bien. Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avait à l'esprit lorsque je t'ai demandé une histoire faisant l'éloge de notre cambrioleur, répondit Thorin, ce qui fit tressaillir le scribe mais le souverain posa une main sur son épaule. Le style n'est pas le problème, en fait, c'était tout à fait probant. Ce qui m'a déplu, c'est ton choix sur le nain. Le mineur n'est pas... suffisant pour que Maître Sacquet se sente accueilli au sein de la Compagnie.

-Oh, soupira Ori qui comprenait maintenant l'aversion de Thorin pour son histoire. Je pensais que Bilbon serait plus à l'aise avec Bofur, vu que c'est son meilleur ami.

\- Ce n'est pas le seul ami qu'il a dans la Compagnie. Il y a quelqu'un qui l'admire, qui l'aime et qui aurait mieux convenu. Quelqu'un de royal et de plus... majestueux.

C'est alors qu'Ori comprit. Mais bien sûr ! Qui était populaire dans la Compagnie ? Qui était royal et noble ? Et le plus important... qui aurait pu être plus sympathique avec Bilbon dès le début ?

Puis un bruit les fit sursauter. Thorin empoigna instinctivement la garde d'Orcrist mais la relâcha quand il reconnut le grand nain qui s'approchait. Ori salua son Unique avec un sourire éclatant et Dwalin ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser ses lèvres douces.

-Une autre demande? devina le guerrier avec un sourire entendu, le dos du scribe contre son torse, tandis que les deux amants attendaient que le prince prenne congé.

-Juste une dernière chose, déclara Thorin en essayant d'gnorer la proximité du couple. Je sais que tu fais des portraits pour la chronique de la quête. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu fasses un portrait de notre cambrioleur. Et je le garderai avec moi.

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton déterminé.

Ori acquiesça et attendit patiemment qu'ils soient seul pour demander à Dwalin :

-Pourquoi veut-il des histoires sur le hobbit maintenant ? Au début, je ne pouvais même pas raconter une seule histoire sur lui. Et maintenant...

-Il doit la vie à Monsieur Sacquet. C'est l'un des liens les plus forts qu'il y a entre guerriers. Thorin est un digne héritier de la lignée de Durin et il sait comment rembourser une dette. Et maintenant... pouvons-nous profiter de ce petit moment rien qu'à nous ?

En réponse, Ori embrassa les lèvres ravies de Dwalin. 

-Je veux une bonne histoire pour ce soir, mon frère. Après avoir dit adieu à la maison de Beorn, à notre magicien et à nos vaillants poneys, nous avons bien besoin d'une bonne distraction, déclara Dori.

-Que diriez-vous d'une histoire de trio ? proposa le scribe qui fut accueilli par des sifflements et des cris de joie. Eh bien, ce soir, je vais vous raconter comment Fili et Kili ont réussi à convaincre notre cambrioleur de signer le contrat, cette nuit dans son trou de hobbit...

Les nains furent généreux en rires et en sarcasmes. Les deux frères vinrent s'installer de part et d'autre du hobbit qui commençait déjà à rougir.

L'histoire fut drôle et épicée mais quand Ori la termina et chercha du regard l'approbation de Thorin, il vit que celui-çi avait disparu. Et c'était assez étrange lorsqu'on savait qu'il était le premier à les astreindre de se promener seul en raison des dangers dont regorgait la Forêt Noire. 

Il n'y eut pas d'histoires dans la Forêt Noire; ni histoire, ni nourriture, ni rire, ni gaieté. Dans la Forêt de Grand'Peur, il n'y avait que... la peur et l'obscurité. Et, la nuit, un froid glacial pétrifiait les corps et les âmes.

Un soir, en entendant Ori claquer des dents, Dwalin grogna et se leva. Le guerrier prit son Unique et l'assit entre ses jambes où le petit scribe disparut sous son grand manteau. Dori grommela mais Nori lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui calma son frère aîné, au moins pour la nuit.

Bilbon était heureux pour Ori et Dwalin. Mais penser qu'il étaient tous les deux ensemble à partager la chaleur de leurs corps, le fit réaliser à quel point il était seul. Bifur et Bofur étaient avec Bombur et prenaient soin de lui. Le gros nain était tombé dans un état léthargique après sa chute dans la rivière. Il se retrouva donc seul dans la nuit froide à rêver de sa chaude maison et d'un certain nain qui le réchaufferait bien mieux que sa robe de chambre et qui le laisserait profiter de la chaleur de son manteau de fourrure... et de son corps. 

Finalement, la Compagnie arriva saine et sauve à Lacville. Enfin presque tout le monde, parce que Bilbon avait attrapé un rhume en montant un tonneau dans les rapides. Mais le hobbit regrettait tellement les contes d'Ori qu'il prit une couverture et se blottit contre son ami Bofur, attendant l'histoire d'Ori avec le reste de la Compagnie.

-Je sais que tout le monde n'aimera pas le thème de l'histoire de ce soir mais Oin l'a demandé il y a quelques semaines donc j'espère que vous êtes prêts pour une histoire de grossesse masculine.

Certains gémirent de déception, d'autres, au contraire, félicitèrent ce choix. A travers tout ce vacarme, la voix de Bilbon était discrète mais perceptible.

-Les nains mâles peuvent aussi tomber enceint ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le hobbit, étonné.

-Aussi ? répétèrent les nains à l'unisson.

La pièce se répandit alors en cris et en commentaires. Jusqu'à ce qu'Oin accoste Bilbon, ce qui poussa le reste des nains à se taire pour écouter attentivement.

-Les hobbits mâles peuvent porter des enfants ?

-Pas tous les hobbits. Les Touque ont du sang de fée dans les veines, à cause d'une union entre un de nos ancêtres et une fée mâle. Depuis ce jour, lorsque deux hobbits mâles... eh bien, ce n'est pas une chose qui arrive souvent... mais si l'un d'entre eux est un Touque...

-Et vous l'êtes ? questionna Oin en notant à quel point Bilbon semblait embarrassé.

-Je suis quoi ?

-Un Touque.

-Bien sûr que c'en est un ! s'exclama Bofur qui se souvenait bien de toutes sortes d'histoire que Bilbon lui avait raconté sur sa famille d'aventuriers puis il se rappela quelque chose que son ami lui avait avoué et prit une de ses mains dans les siennes en prenant un ton admiratif et compatissant. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous êtes resté vierge, Bilbon.

Soudain, il y eut un silence de mort dans la salle. Le fait que les hobbits puissent tomber enceint était déjà en soi une nouvelle incroyable que tout le monde voulait commenter. Mais savoir que leur cambrioleur était vierge... chaque nain rêvait déjà de poser ses mains sur ce corps intact. Tous les nains dévoraient le hobbit du regard qui était tout rouge et tout honteux.

-Je vais... je suis désolé ! bredouilla-t-il avant de se lever rapidement sur ses grands pieds de hobbit pour s'enfuir de cette salle et de ces regards gênants.

Bofur était sur le point de courir après son ami en colère mais un corps musclé lui barra la route.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? demanda Thorin d'une voix sévère.

-Il me l'a dit. C'est mon ami, nous parlons souvent lui et moi, et je sais certaines choses sur... lui.

Le mineur savait que jouer avec le roi lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur était loin d'être une bonne idée mais il voulait clairement montrer son intérêt pour Bilbon, surtout maintenant que tout le monde savait à quel point le hobbit était spécial.

Balin, qui vit Thorin serrer ses poings tremblants, conseilla au scribe :

-Mon gars, je pense qu'il vaut mieux changer le thème du soir. Il serait mieux d'avoir une histoire sur un Rite de Passage. Qu'en penses-tu, Oin ?

-C'est une très bonne idée ! Et je dirais que, compte tenu de mes connaissances et de mon expérience... je serais un maître parfait pour la première cérémonie intime de Monsieur Sacquet.

-Tu me pardonneras, mon frère, mais si il s'agit d'expérience, je suis plus qualifié que toi. Je suis un nain marié, après tout ! intervint Gloin.

-Moi aussi, je suis marié, objecta Bombur qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, leva la voix.

Bofur n'arrivait pas en croire ses oreilles ! Son propre frère essayait de lui voler son hobbit !

-Bilbon est mon ami, c'est moi qui vais le faire ! s'écria-t-il sans préciser si il parlait de l'histoire ou si il espérait que ça aille plus loin.

-Oh non, tu ne le feras pas ! rugit Thorin qui devenait malade à l'idée que le mineur pose ne fusse-ce qu'un doigt sur son cambrioleur.

-Et pourquoi ? Vous ne l'aimez même pas ! Tout le monde le sait !

Bifur fronça les sourcils et protesta en khuzdul d'une voix inhabituellement basse. Le reste des nains commençèrent à crier leurs arguments, la plupart tentant de convaincre le scribe de le choisir pour mener le rite de passage de Bilbon.

-Mon frère, tu sais que je suis le meilleur choix, affirma Dori. Je serais doux, attentionné et ma très grande beauté...

-Oh ferme-là ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi et de ta beauté de mégère ! coupa Nori d'un ton agressif. Tu ferais fuir le Nécromancien en personne ! J'ai plus d'expérience que toi et que toute ta garde-robe ! Et c'est moi qui ai aimé le hobbit en premier ! Alors maintenant, tu t'intéresses à Bilbon ? Depuis quand ? Vas-y, dis-moi !

-Shazara ! rugit Thorin en exigeant le silence.

Malheureusement, ses neveux profitèrent de ce moment de calme pour exposer leur idée.

-Ori, c'est nous qui avons la meilleure idée, tu vas l'adorer, déclara Kili.

-Oui, tu n'as qu'à faire deux histoires en une. Mon frère et moi, on déflore le hobbit ensemble, et après... il tombe enceint ! Au début, il ne sait pas qui est le père...

-Personne n'engrossera MON hobbit ! hurla Thorin, incapable de continuer à écouter ses neveux parler ainsi de Bilbon.

Cette fois-çi, le silence mortel dura un long moment. Certains cerveaux s'étaient même bloqués face à l'explosion du roi. Bien sûr, la Compagnie avait remarqué un changement dans la façon dont Thorin traitait le hobbit après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie dans les Monts Brumeux mais la plupart pensaient que c'était seulement dû au fait qu'il lui devait la vie.

Balin, qui connaissait la profondeur des sentiments de Thorin, avant même que son cher protégé ne s'en rende compte, eut un petit rire et signala à Ori qu'il était temps qu'il commence l'histoire. Tout le monde savait désormais qui allait revendiquer le hobbit, même si ce n'était que pour l'histoire de la nuit.

Le jeune scribe fit un signe de tête à Balin et sourit à son Unique. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi leur chef avait tant souhaité d'histoire sur le hobbit. Il était clair que Thorin voulait être lié à Bilbon, même quand il n'osait pas le demander directement. Et alors qu'il pensait au portrait qu'il avait demandé... Ori décida de faire une autre sorte de portrait demain, un portrait destiné uniquement au regard de Thorin.

 _ **Personne ne savait que le cambrioleur était vierge jusqu'à ce que la Compagnie atteigne Erebor...**_

Chapitre 3 :

Bilbon Sacquet était profondément endormi dans la chambre de Thorin, sous l'œil vigilant de Thorin lui-même.

-... Le Maître de Lacville a fini par signer un accord sur les bateaux. Veux-tu en savoir plus ? demanda Balin avec un sourire entendu en voyant que le roi était moins attentif à ses paroles depuis que le hobbit était tombé de sommeil sur les cartes et les documents.

-Oui, les bateaux, acquiesça gravement Thorin mais il tourna de nouveau la tête de l'autre côté, là où des boucles dorées reposaient sur la table.

-Eh bien, il est presque l'heure du dîner. Il vaut mieux que nous reprenions la réunion demain, déclara Balin en se levant pour se rendre vers la porte tandis que le roi quittait le hobbit du regard pour se tourner vers lui. Veux-tu prendre ton dîner ici ?

Le vieux nain connaissait bien la réponse à cette question, après tout c'était comme ça depuis le deuxième jour à Lacville. Thorin avait fait en sorte de se rapprocher du hobbit depuis la nouvelle de sa fertilité... et de sa virginité. Il avait insisté pour que le semi homme assiste à toutes les réunions concernant les préparatifs du voyage même si ce n'était pas la première fois que le pauvre hobbit s'endormait pendant une de ces réunions.

-Oui, Bilbon est fatigué. Il sera plus à l'aise ici, répondit Thorin en rejoignant son ami devant la porte. 

-Et seul, ajouta Balin, ce qui fit grogner Thorin en repensant au harcèlement abusif dont faisait preuve la Compagnie sur Bilbon depuis ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première nuit à Lacville. Tu dois lui parler, mon gars.

La voix sincère de Balin ne comportait pas une once de pitié ou de raillerie.

-Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Ce... cette question a déjà par trop perturbé la quête. Et la Compagnie.

-Oui, et ça continuera tant que tu n'interviendras pas en premier, mon gars. Ce n'est pas seulement la Compagnie. Si nous réussissons à récupérer Erebor, la montagne sera bientôt pleine de nains. Et tu sais que la nouvelle va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Tes gens vont entendre parler du semi homme qui a aidé la Compagnie à récupérer leur maison. En dépit de son manque de barbe, ils sauront que le hobbit est de sexe masculin, un homme qui peut tomber enceint. Un mâle vierge...

-Je sais ! Je sais ! s'écria rageusement Thorin. Personne ne convoitera ce qui est mien et ce qui me revient de droit !

-Mais c'est ce qu'ils vont faire, mon garçon, si tu ne prends pas très vite une décision. Certains membres de la Compagnie ont déjà...

-Ne me parle pas du mineur, Balin, avertit Thorin, sachant très bien que le nain cherchait à l'éloigner du hobbit.

-Bofur n'est pas le seul intéressé et tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais qu'il y a aussi le voleur. Et son frère aîné, et...

-Parle-lui, mon gars. Écoute ton vieil ami. C'est le bon moment.

Thorin hocha respectueusement la tête lorsque Balin lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir. Il savait que son ami avait raison mais la peur d'être rejeté était plus forte. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à ce qu'il pouvait perdre... un vrai premier contact, être le premier à entrer dans ce corps pur et intact, la possibilité d'engendrer un héritier avec son hobbit...

-Oh.

Thorin sortit de ses pensées en entendant ce petit soupir et lorsqu'il se retourna, il trouva Bilbon réveillé en train de regarder les parchemins qui jonchaient sur la table. Son sourire le rassura un moment mais il vit alors ce que le hobbit avait dans la main : le portrait. Heureusement, c'était le premier. Mais Thorin savait que l'autre se trouvait dans le reste des parchemins. Et pire, il y avait aussi l'histoire qu'Ori avait retranscrite pour lui qu'il avait oublié de cacher après l'avoir lu, comme il le faisait sans faute tous les soirs pour enflammer ses rêves nocturnes.

-Vous êtes réveillé, remarqua Thorin qui était toujours hésitant quand ils étaient seuls même si ils se parlaient beaucoup plus depuis leur arrivée à Lacville.

-Oui, on dirait que je me suis de nouveau assoupi. Je suis désolé.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Balin a terminé il n'y a pas longtemps. Il va demander aux hommes de nous amener notre dîner ici, si vous êtes d'accord..., proposa le nain qui, comme tous les soirs, s'attendait à une réponse négative lorsqu'il espérait une réponse positive.

Bilbon hocha la tête, et son sourire timide s'élargit.

-C'est moi sur le portrait, devina le hobbit en lui montrant le parchemin qu'il tenait.

-Oui, Ori l'a fait pour la Chronique de la Quête, s'empressa de répondre Thorin en priant pour que Bilbon ne lui demande pas pourquoi son portrait se trouvait dans sa chambre.

-La chronique ! J'ai hâte de l'entendre. Pouvez-vous me la lire, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Bilbon avec enthousiasme tandis que Thorin déglutissait péniblement.

-Moi ? bafouilla Thorin, étonné, en s'empressant de prendre les parchemins que lui tendait le hobbit, craignant que l'image compromettante apparaisse dans son champ de vision.

-Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment lire le khuzdul. Et ça me manque d'écouter les histoires d'Ori. Nous pourrions la lire jusqu'au dîner. Mais si vous préférez...

-Non, non, je vais vous la lire, accepta Thorin en décidant d'inventer lui-même une autre histoire que celle qui était écrite, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que Bilbon descende rejoindre les autres pour écouter le scribe car il savait très bien quel genre d'histoire était lu ces derniers temps mais le problème était... que Thorin n'était pas Ori et alors qu'il fixait les mots gravés sur le parchemin et tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il réalisa qu'il n'était guère facile de créer une histoire à partir de rien, même quand c'était son histoire à lui puis il se rappela des paroles de Balin et prit une décision alors qu'il tenait cette fameuse histoire dans les mains. Ce n'est pas la Chronique de la Quête.

-Ah non ?

-Non. C'est l'une des histoires d'Ori.

-Oh.

-Je l'ai demandé pour moi. La première nuit à Lacville.

-Je comprends, répondit Bilbon d'un ton misérable mais résigné.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas.

-Je sais très bien comment ils me voient depuis cette nuit. Tout ça parce que je suis... inexpérimenté.

-Pour moi, ce n'est pas pareil, Bilbon. Je tenais à vous avant de savoir ça.

-Depuis Azog, comprit tristement Bilbon.

-Non; depuis le début. Même avant ce moment. Bilbon, vous savez que nous, les nains, avons des âmes sœurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Bofur m'en a parlé.

Thorin serra les dents à l'évocation du mineur mais continua.

-Je savais que j'étais sur le point de trouver la mienne avant de même vous avoir rencontré. Au moment où Gandalf m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un cambrioleur pour la Compagnie... J'ai rêvé pendant des années de ces runes sur votre porte, avoua Thorin sans oser lever les yeux vers Bilbon.

Quand il finit par le regarder, il vit que le hobbit semblait à la fois incrédule et agréablement surpris. Ce qui attisa ses espoirs.

-Moi ?

Thorin se leva et s'approcha de Bilbon en se mettant à genoux devant lui. Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses petits genoux et les caressa de ses grandes mains chaudes et calleuses.

-Vous.

Le roi tenta de transmettre tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait et qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer par le regard. Il sourit quand il vit Bilbon rayonner de bonheur. Dans l'euphorie du moment, il leva la tête vers lui, attendant que le hobbit pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Mais alors... le visage de Bilbon s'assombrit.

-Vous le saviez depuis le début. Et vous m'avez méprisé. Même en sachant que j'étais votre...

-Non, non, je ne vous ai jamais méprisé. C'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à un semi homme. Toute ma vie, je pensais qu'en tant que cambrioleur, mon Unique serait plus...

-Oui. Je sais que je suis un pathétique cambrioleur. J'imagine bien ce que vous avez pensé de moi : un hobbit, un épicier... Vous aviez honte de votre Unique.

Bilbon se leva et tourna le dos à Thorin.

Le nain était dévasté, le rejet était bien plus pénible qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Mais il ne pouvait pas trouver d'excuse pour justifier son comportement : il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait voulu rejeter celui qui lui était destiné parce qu'il l'avait trouvé inutile et indigne de lui. Il s'assit sur la chaise et prit sa tête dans les mains, laissant sa cascade de cheveux noirs recouvrir son visage. Thorin entendit Bilbon se déplacer et devina que le hobbit allait sortir pour retrouver les autres en bas. Mais à la place, il sentit deux petites mains écarter le rideau de ses cheveux avec une douceur qui le fit frissonner.

-Lisez, ordonna le hobbit.

Thorin le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Bilbon montra les runes khuzdules avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, là où Balin se tenait quelques instant auparavant. Une fois installé, il regarda le nain en croisant les bras. Mais Thorin trouva une certaine douceur dans ses yeux qui le fit tressaillir et qui le décida à lire l'histoire sans regret.

 _ **Personne ne savait que le cambrioleur était vierge jusqu'à ce que la Compagnie atteigne Erebor et c'était un véritable problème. Si l'odeur d'un hobbit était inconnue à un dragon, Smaug reconnaîtrait aisément l'odeur particulière d'un vierge. Bilbon devait donc être défloré avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du dragon. Tous les membres de la Compagnie offrirent leurs services au hobbit...**_

Thorin ignora le paragraphe où les nains tentaient de convaincre son cambrioleur de les choisir.

 _ **... Mais Monsieur Sacquet avait déjà pris sa décision, à en juger par la façon dont il regardait le chef de la Compagnie. Thorin accepta silencieusement sa demande en hochant la tête et prit sa petite main dans la sienne comme le stipulaient les règles du rite de passage. Il n'y aurait pas de bain rituel ni de cérémonie publique qui impliquait la présence de témoins mais la Compagnie fit de son mieux pour leur offrir les meilleures conditions possibles. Dwalin trouva une chambre encore intacte et ils la nettoyèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ori participa en offrant un morceau de laine douce pour laver le corps du vierge et Oin leur donna une petite bouteille d'huile. Alors, la Compagnie quitta la pièce un à un en félicitant le hobbit rougissant et en remerciant leur roi pour le service civique qu'il était sur le point d'accomplir. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Thorin procéda au dépouillement du semi homme en prenant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour être doux et patient, le nain ayant remarqué à quel point Bilbon était timide et nerveux. Son corps étant totalement imberbe hormis ses pieds et son aine, il était aisé de le laver à l'aide de la laine mouillée, laissant par la même occasion ses doigts caresser sa peau douce et satinée. Le hobbit fut bientôt aussi propre que la patience de Thorin le lui permettait sans omettre une étape de la cérémonie. Puis Bilbon se retrouva dans les bras de Thorin avant d'être posé sur le lit qui grinça bruyamment sous son poids. Mais Thorin était bien trop concentré par ce qu'il faisait pour prêter attention à l'état des meubles et le hobbit bien trop effrayé pour des raisons évidentes. Malgré sa peur et son anxiété, Bilbon commença à réagir au contact de celui qu'il avait choisi. Son sexe commençait lentement à se gonfler et à s'alourdir contre sa cuisse gauche, le faisait prendre conscience de ses désirs instinctifs. Il referma instinctivement les jambes mais Thorin ne voulait pas qu'il retombe dans sa gêne. Le nain contraignit ses jambes à s'ouvrir doucement et se mit à genoux entre elles pour étudier chaque réaction qu'il provoquait chez ce corps inexpérimenté.**_

Thorin fit une pause et croisa le regard de Bilbon pour y trouver le même désir qui le tenaillait. C'était tellement différent de lire cette histoire à haute voix, surtout lorsque l'objet de son désir était si proche et l'écoutait dire ces choses sur eux deux. Il prit une profonde inspiration, humidifia ses lèvres sèches avec le bout de sa langue et continua.

 _ **Le petit corps tremblait légèrement, plus par appréhension que par peur désormais. Les doigts de Thorin traçaient des runes complexes sur sa peau, allant de ses jambes à son nombril, sans jamais toucher le cadeau offert qui était maintenant complètement dur et prêt pour lui. Le nain remarqua que Bilbon respirait plus lourdement et décida de franchir la nouvelle étape du rituel : la stimulation buccale.**_

Thorin se leva et enleva sa veste, en essayant de ne pas regarder Bilbon. Il était en sueur, dur et mal à l'aise et il ne voulait pas violer son Unique, il ne voulait pas lire une histoire dans laquelle il n'agissait pas comme il le ferait dans la réalité. Mais si Bilbon voulait écouter cette histoire, alors il la lirait pour lui, même avec cette incroyable érection dans son pantalon.

 _ **Au début, le hobbit ne sentit que la caresse de sa longue chevelure sombre, puis vint la sensation humide d'une langue qui traçait le contour de ses hanches. Thorin aurait aimé avoir le temps de taquiner ce corps comme il le méritait mais le temps était l'une des choses qui leur manquaient avec de l'eau, de la charcuterie et les plus beaux joyaux de la montagne pour parer dignement ce corps pur et Thorin espérait qu'une fois la montagne récupérée, le hobbit accepterait de refaire cette cérémonie sacrée avec cette fois-çi tous les éléments nécessaires. Sa bouche fit découvrir à Bilbon un nouveau genre de sensations plus sensuelles et plus intenses qui le menait au bord de l'extase. Ses douces hanches évasées s'avancèrent dans un réflexe, désirant plus sans savoir précisément ce qu'il voulait. Thorin lui accorda cette faveur et fit remonter sa bouche le long de son sexe avant de suçer la pointe avec soin et dévouement.**_

Thorin humecta de nouveau ses lèvres, et ferma les yeux un instant pour éviter le regard de Bilbon.

 _ **Il était impatient de goûter la semence de son amant vierge, mais il décida de ne pas satisfaire immédiatement ce désir car ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre que Bilbon soit de nouveau excité. Alors il fit glisser sa bouche de plus en plus bas, léchant ses testicules avant de s'avancer vers ce trou plissé que personne n'avait...**_

Thorin passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux humides de sueur en se demandant comment, par la barbe de Durin, Ori était-il capable de raconter de telles choses sans même changer le ton de sa voix.

 _ **... Jamais vu. Ce délicieux trésor n'était destiné à personne d'autre à part les yeux du Roi, ses mains et sa virilité, son honneur et à...**_

Thorin poussa un gémissement en achevant la phrase, mis à bout par le pronom possessif.

 _ **... Sa Majesté...**_

Ori avait su allumer des flammes ardentes avec son titre royal, mais maintenant le Roi était sur le point d'implorer son Unique de le laisser le posséder. Il fut soulagé de voir la même faim présente dans les yeux de Bilbon. Le hobbit était également trempé de sueur : ses boucles dorées étaient plaquées contre son visage et ses oreilles pointues. Les mains de Thorin se resserrèrent autour des feuilles de parchemin alors qu'il luttait contre son besoin de de souiller ce corps sans tâche.

 _ **... Et c'était à lui de consommer son corps pour que le rituel arrive à sa conclusion. Thorin prit la petite bouteille qu'Oin leur avait offert et versa le liquide visqueux sur tout le périnée de son Unique, laissant l'huile ruisseler sur le bas-ventre du hobbit et humidifier son étroite intimité. Thorin enduisit son doigt dans la petite flaque qui se formait juste en-dessous des fesses de Bilbon et instaura une forte pression sur l'entrée du hobbit jusqu'à ce que deux de ses doigts soient profondément ancrés en lui. Son principal objectif était de déflorer ce pétale de rose scellé mais ce petit pas le fit rugir de triomphe. Le hobbit gémit de reddition, resserrant son étroit tunnel autour de ce long intrus. Ce fut suffisant pour que la patience de Thorin se consume. Il voulut de nouveau poser sa bouche sur la douloureuse érection de son petit amant pour déguster l'excitation de Bilbon. Pendant ce temps, son doigt n'avait pas cessé de bouger agréablement dans cette entrée serrée, violant son intimité, en attendant qu'elle soit assez ouverte pour pouvoir l'accueillir et...**_

Un coup à la porte les fit sursauter. Thorin empoigna immédiatement Orcrist, ses instincts toujours démultipliés à cause des innombrables dangers qui avaient ponctué leur périple. Mais Bilbon le rassura :

-C'est le dîner.

Le nain alla ouvrir la porte et vit un jeune homme avec un plateau de nourriture. Thorin détestait le regard que pouvaient avoir les hommes mais il le laissa entrer en faisant un pas sur le côté en tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance. Il était conscient que ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et qu'il était en sueur, pour ne pas mentionner le renflement notable qu'il y avait dans son pantalon. Malheureusement, l'homme avait remarqué leurs regards vitreux et eut un sourire suggestif qui irrita vivement le nain qui était au bout de sa patience. Et les choses ne firent qu'empirer lorsque Bilbon qui, malgré le long voyage, avait gardé ses bonnes manières et sa politesse hobbite, commença à débarrasser la table, donnant au petit boutonneux une vue imprenable sur ses fesses rebondies. Thorin était certain que les gens de Lacville ignoraient à quel point le hobbit était spécial mais il savait qu'ils aimaient particulièrement le semi homme et il décida que l'homme l'avait suffisamment lorgné pour ce soir.

-Posez le plateau par terre et sortez, ordonna Thorin d'une voix dure en relevant fièrement le menton.

L'homme hocha la tête et obéit rapidement, ne voulant pas subir la célèbre mauvaise humeur des nains. Une fois qu'il fut parti, la possessivité de Thorin prit le dessus et il saisit vivement le poignet de Bilbon pour empêcher le hobbit de continuer à mettre la table.

-Laissez cela, dit-il d'une voix profonde.

-Vous ne voulez pas dîner ? demanda Bilbon, perplexe.

-Non.

-Non ? répéta Bilbon, troublé par le regard fixe du nain. Vous voulez continuer à lire ?

-Non, je ne veux pas continuer à lire. Je veux juste... au nom de Mahal, vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai demandé cette maudite histoire ! s'exclama Thorin en lâchant le poignet de Bilbon pour balayer d'un revers de la main les feuilles qui se trouvaient toujours sur la table.

C'est alors que le second portrait devint soudainement visible. Le nain gémit face à sa malchance tandis que Bilbon était réellement stupéfait : il regarda cette image de lui-même, étendu sur un lit, nu, visiblement excité... Mais ce qui le fit le plus rougir, c'était les longues mèches noires de cheveux qui retombaient sur ses jambes et qui appartenaient à un certain nain qui était soit dit en passant... en train d'embrasser la jonction de ses hanches. Le hobbit frissonna.

-Bilbon, poursuivit Thorin, en essayant d'attirer à nouveau son attention. Je n'aurais jamais... agi ainsi lors de votre premier... alors que vous... Oh, par ma barbe !

Il hurla, frustré par son manque d'éloquence. Il fit le tour de la pièce pour reprendre son souffle et remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Votre Rite de Passage n'est pas une obligation pour moi, peu importe l'importance que ça a pour mon peuple, finit-il par dire après s'être mis face au mur, tournant le dos à Bilbon. Je chérirais chaque moment, chaque seconde parce que vous seriez à moi et seulement à moi. Je serais celui qui vous apprendrait l'art du sexe. Je serais votre premier, celui qui vous initierait aux plaisirs du corps mais je serais aussi votre dernier amant. Je saurais à chaque seconde que nous passerions ensemble que personne, jamais, ne pourra voir ou toucher votre corps à part moi.

Thorin se retourna et regarda le hobbit avec intensité , ses pupilles dilatées par le désir.

-Mon Unique, dit-il d'une voix douce en s'approchant de Bilbon pour caresser sa joue rose avec le dos de sa main. Je n'aurais jamais dû tenter de combattre ce que mon coeur a ressenti quand je t'ai vu. Je suis désolé d'avoir rejeté notre lien dès le début. Mais essaye de me comprendre, qu'aurais-tu pensé si je t'avais avoué les sentiments que j'ai pour toi lorsque je ne les comprenais pas moi-même ? Tu aurais sans doute fui ce nain fou.

Thorin avait prononcé la dernière phrase avec un petit rire et un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille, répliqua sombrement le hobbit avant d'avouer, honteux et désolé. Peut-être que nous, les hobbits, n'avons pas d'âmes soeurs, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le moment où tu es entré dans ma maison comme si elle t'appartenait déjà.

Thorin fut majestueusement choqué en entendant ces mots. Le descendant de Durin en eut même le souffle coupé. Cette révélation sonna comme un coup de tonnerre : savoir que le hobbit avait les mêmes sentiments pour lui changea tout.

Il s'empressa de prendre son destiné dans ses bras, plus rien ne lui barrait la route désormais. Il embrassa ces lèvres qui n'appartenaient qu'aux siennes. Il avait rêvé tant de nuits à ce moment-là mais la réalité était incomparable ! En vérité, son Unique était parfait pour lui. Les vieux contes se contentaient de gratter la surface de ce qu'était réellement un premier lien avec son autre moitié.

-Bilbon, âzyungâl, gémit Thorin qui aspirait à plus de baisers mais se força à contenir sa soif inassouvie et à pouvoir caresser ses lèvres douces qui correspondaient parfaitement aux siennes. Men zigrul, Mahal t'a créé pour moi. Tu es parfait.

-Idiot de nain ! C'est Yavanna qui crée les hobbits, pas Aulë, répliqua Bilbon, ses lèvres gonflées étirées en un sourire heureux.

Thorin prit son hobbit dans ses bras, l'installa sur la table et se plaça entre ses jambes sans jamais briser leur étreinte. Maintenant que leur différence de taille n'était plus un problème, il se mit à embrasser sa moue boudeuse avec passion et empressement.

-Alors Mahal a demandé à sa reine un semi homme pour l'un de ses fils. Cela revient au même puisqu'à la fin, je finis avec un hobbit fait juste pour moi, insista le nain en posant un petit baiser sur son petit nez en trompette.

-Ne sois pas stupide, se plaignit Bilbon. Je parie que tu n'étais pas ravi du choix d'Aulë lorsque tu as découvert que ton cambrioleur n'était qu'un simple hobbit.

-Pas simple du tout, mon hobbit. Et ne pense plus jamais ça ! Je me suis peut-être trompé au début mais j'ai fini par voir ta valeur, ton courage, ta fidélité et ta sagesse, affirma Thorin en caressant craintivement ses traits lisses, si différents de ceux de son peuple. Ces traits sont très estimés chez un Consort, tu sais. Dis-moi, âzyungâl, vas-tu rester à Erebor à mes côtés ? Quand nous aurons récupéré la montagne, te lieras-tu à ton Roi ?

-Oui, accepta Bilbon sans hésitation qui avait rêvé de ce moment à de nombreuses reprises.

Le baiser enflammé fut écrasant pour Bilbon. Thorin le dévorait avec son consentement comme si il cherchait à se repaître de son corps. La langue du nain revendiqua l'entrée de sa bouche et s'y engouffra avec force, exigeant une passion réciproque, ce qui laissa le hobbit inexpérimenté à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'il remarqua les épaules tendus de son petit amant, Thorin lui donna des baisers plus doux et plus légers jusqu'à ce que son Unique soit de nouveau à l'aise dans ses bras.

Soudain, Bilbon éclata de rire, son visage rosi niché dans la ferme courbe du cou de son amour.

-Je rêvais... de ça. Lorsqu'Ori racontait ses histoires, je rêvais toujours de toi. Je me rêvais digne de toi : je m'imaginais que tu étais fier de moi. J'ai même osé rêver d'un avenir où je portais tes enfants, avoua Bilbon en riant, honteux de sa propre bêtise.

Thorin, au contraire, était sérieux et grave. Ces mots enflammés firent naître en lui un intense sentiment de possessivité protectrice que même leur premier baiser n'avait pas réussi à créer. La seule pensée de son Unique, le ventre gonflé par son enfant, lui faisait perdre sa maîtrise de soi. Il avait enfin son cambrioleur dans les bras, plus rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver maintenant. Et il allait en profiter.

Il se rapprocha de Bilbon, jusqu'à ce que ses cuisses rencontrent le bord de la table. Pendant qu'il distrayait l'attention du hobbit avec de doux baisers, ses mains parcouraient son petit torse, ravi de sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers le fin tissu de lin. Thorin eut une vague de fierté quand il se souvint que c'était lui qui avait ordonné à la Compagnie de changer de vêtements lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant les étals du marché de Lacville : il avait déjà commencé à répondre aux besoins de son Unique, et cette idée le ravissait. Ses baisers devinrent plus profonds et ses mains se firent plus audacieuses : ses doigts commencèrent à jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise, dissimulant son véritable but qui était de la déboutonner. Il les défit un à un dans un effort habile et sournois. Lorsque Bilbon sentit l'air froid caresser sa peau, il était déjà trop tard : son torse était déjà dévoilé au regard avide de Thorin. Le hobbit sursauta quand deux pouces calleux passèrent sur ses deux mamelons.

Le visage de Bilbon était rougissant, ses yeux se fermaient et sa bouche s'ouvrait sensuellement. La vision qui se tenait devant enflamma la convoitise du nain. Il prenait plaisir à voir ce dos cambré et ce torse lisse et pâle. Et dire qu'il avait craint qu'un corps de hobbit n'arrive pas à déclencher son désir... L'absence de poils sur son torse était loin d'être un désavantage, cette peau lisse était plus alléchante que tous les nains barbus et touffus qu'il avait préféré toute sa vie. Mais cela faisait désormais partie du passé, maintenant il avait son Unique, son vierge et fertile hobbit. Il mordit la peau de son cou mince, déterminé à laisser une marque nette et visible sur cette peau pâle. Thorin voulait que tout Lacville sache que le semi homme avait été réclamé, y compris les membres de sa Compagnie, qui savaient pertinemment que Bilbon avait été épargné jusqu'à cette nuit. Et il comptait aller jusqu'au bout, de sorte qu'il profiterait avec une fierté mal placée du visage de Bofur lorsque le mineur réalisera que Bilbon était finalement entièrement à Thorin.

Accablé par ces nouvelles sensations, Bilbon réagit en refermant ses bras autour de son nain alors que le visage de Thorin s'enterrait dans sa poitrine nue. Chaque caresse de ses longs cheveux sur son corps le faisait frissonner, incitant son amant à frotter avec souplesse ses joues barbues. Bientôt, ses lèvres et sa langue y prirent part, embrassant et savourant le torse du hobbit en accordant une attention toute particulière à ses tétons dressés.

-Je vais te prendre, prévint Thorin, sans pour autant arrêter ses caresses.

-Fais-le, accepta timidement Bilbon en fermant les yeux et en se raidissant, le souffle coupé.

Thorin mit soudainement un terme à son assaut passionné et déclara sérieusement bien qu'il soit à bout de souffle :

-Regarde-moi, Bilbon. Je ne te ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas que je te fasse.

-Mais je te veux ! Je suis juste un peu inquiet, voilà tout. Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Dans l'histoire d'Ori...

-Non, il n'y aura pas de Rite de Passage, pas pour toi. Nous ne ferons pas une cérémonie de ta première fois. Nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons liés, car c'est ce que font les hobbits, décida Thorin, qui voulait honorer le mode de vie des gens de son destiné.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans la Comté. Je ne veux pas attendre. Et si quelque chose tournait mal dans la montagne ? Alors, nous n'autons jamais la chance de...

-Rien ne va mal tourner, affirma fermement Thorin, d'une voix qui rappelait à Bilbon ces moments où le roi le traitait avec dédain mais cette fois-çi, de douces mains étaient posées sur lui et tentaient de le rassurer. Je te promets que tout ira bien. Nous allons récupérer Erebor. Nous allons nous marier et tu seras mon époux, mahâysîth. Je te le promets. Maintenant, laisse-moi avoir un petit goût de toi.

Ces mots avaient été prononcés comme une sorte de prière, pour réussir à le convaincre que tout finira bien. Il caressa les lèvres charnues du hobbit de son pouce. Bilbon ouvrit docilement la bouche et le nain en profita pour embrasser l'embrasser violemment. Le baiser était humide et sale, les deux amants se fondaient en lui.

-Bilbon, âzyungâl, gémit Thorin en saisissant les fesses de son amant pour plaquer le hobbit contre son entrejambe tendu, ce qui coupa le souffle de Bilbon qui attrapa la chemise du nain. Ça y est, mon amour. Donne-moi ton consentement, permets-moi de te faire plaisir pour la première fois.

Thorin fit balançer ses hanches tandis que ses doigts frôlaient un mamelon sensible. Il eut un sourire malicieux en entendant son petit amant siffler sous son contact.

-Tu dois me le dire, Bilbon. Dis-moi que tu es sûr que tu veux de moi maintenant.

-Oui, oui ... je te veux. Maintenant. Je suis à toi, Thorin.

-Oui ! hurla le prince, d'extase et de triomphe.

Il prit son Unique dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit. Une fois là, il se mit à le déshabiller entièrement, n'ayant plus besoin de consentement pour s'atteler à la tâche.

-Tu es divin, avoua craintivement Thorin en admirant la forme nue qui se tenait devant lui.

Bilbon rougit furieusement mais s'efforça de ne pas fermer les yeux. Il était allongé sur le dos : ses jambes étaient écartées, ses genoux pliés, la plante des pieds solidement ancrée sur le matelas. Il se sentait si exposé que ses rougeurs atteignirent même son cou. Thorin trouva cela tout à fait charmant et ne put se retenir de grignoter une clavicule rougie. Cette peau lisse était, à ses yeux, la plus grande délicatesse qui puisse être. Mahal avait été sage et généreux car il lui avait donné une âme soeur en tout point parfaite : l'enfant de Yavanna n'était rien de ce qu'il avait craint qu'il soit, et il était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais plus espéré. Ses formes étaient rondes et gracieuses. Il ne ressemblait en rien au physique des nains mais cela ne le rendait que plus désirable.

Thorin se régala de toute cette chair souple et tendre, frottant son visage contre sa peau, provoquant de délicieux sons chez son hobbit. Des gémissements et des halètements que personne n'avait jamais entendu. Cette pensée enflamma sa possessivité et le poussa à mordre fermement une douce épaule pâle.

-Aïe ! Tu comptes te manger ? demanda Bilbon en plaisantant pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs mais Thorin le regarda avec avidité et son sourire gourmand le fit frissonner.

-Je pourrais le faire et tu adorerais, répondit-il d'une voix pleine de charme alors que la pointe de son index parcourait le corps du hobbit de son épaule gauche à son nombril avant de s'arrêter. Quelqu'un t'a déjà touché ?

-Tu connais très bien la réponse à cette question indiscrète, rétorqua Bilbon, embarrassé et un peu agacé.

-Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, insista Thorin.

-J'imagine que ma mère..., commença le hobbit en jouant volontairement les crétins pour lutter contre sa timidité.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, Sanakhûn, prévint sévèrement Thorin en enfonçant le bout de son doigt dans son nombril. Dis-moi, ton membre viril a-t-il déjà été touché par quelqu'un d'autre à part toi ?

-Non. Personne ne m'a jamais touché. Personne ne m'a vu à part toi..., avoua Bilbon, sachant bien que c'était exactement ce que son roi voulait entendre.

-Et je serai également le seul à te toucher, termina le nain en faisant descendre sa main pour la refermer autour de sa virilité durcie. Je n'oublierai jamais ta réaction à mon premier contact, âzyungâl. Maintenant, essaye de te retenir un peu, parce que je ne veux pas rater ton visage lorsque tu atteindras l'orgasme par ma main. Mais d'abord, je veux te goûter.

Le hurlement que poussa Bilbon était si fort que les autres l'avaient sûrement entendu en bas. Et Thorin en était tout à fait ravi. Il adora avec ferveur l'érection de son Unique, sachant ce que ses lèvres et sa langue faisaient à Bilbon et lui faisaient découvrir un nouveau monde de sensations. Ses petites mains vinrent bientôt tirer ses tresses pour tenter d'arrêter ses caresses enthousiastes.

-Thorin, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas...

Thorin se mit à genoux sur le lit et continua à stimuler son hobbit, cette fois-çi avec sa main. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le visage rougissant pour graver ce moment à tout jamais dans son esprit.

-Laisse-toi aller, mon amour. Jouis sur ma main, âzyungâl.

Bilbon obéit, principalement parce qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier sa libération, submergé par l'orgasme le plus intense qu'il ait jamais vécu.

Voir Bilbon consumer par le nirvana déchaîna les sens de Thorin jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Son pantalon était comprimé à l'excès alors qu'il regardait toujours avec envie le hobbit épuisé. Il dénoua distraitement ses lacets et extirpa son énorme virilité et eut une vague de satisfaction en entendant Bilbon pousser un petit soupir. Mais son semi homme l'étonna une fois de plus en inclinant la tête d'un côté et en ouvrant timidement sa bouche dans une offre silencieuse mais claire. Le nain n'y pensa pas à deux fois : il se mit à genoux près du visage tentateur du hobbit et abaissa son immense érection jusqu'à ce que la pointe touche les lèvres de son petit amant. Bilbon tira la langue et lécha les petites perles blanches de liquide séminal qui humidifiaient le gland. Thorin saisit ses boucles de miel pour l'empêcher de se retirer et commença à faire attentivement bouger ses hanches, fasciné de voir sa longue épée disparaître à l'intérieur de cette bouche douce et chaude. Bilbon était loin de rester passif : il était obligé de rester immobile, de peur d'être étouffé au moindre geste par ce gigantesque pieu mais il essayait de l'aspirer à chaque fois que Thorin se retirait, et faisait tortiller sa langue lorsque sa virilité était profondément enfoncée à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Il ne fallut guère longtemps pour que le nain atteigne le point de non-retour. Il prit son sexe dans la main et se caressa frénétiquement, son autre main toujours dans les boucles de Bilbon pour le laisser juste en face de lui, juste assez pour que ses lèvres douces effleurent le bout de son érection. Lorsqu'il finit par jouir, il visa ses joues pour les peindre délibérément avec sa semence.

Quand son orgasme prit fin, il recueillit un peu de son sperme à l'aide de son doigt et le présenta à Bilbon pour qu'il le goûte. Le gémissement qui vibra autour du doigt de Thorin le fit baisser les yeux. La vue de son sexe de nouveau durci le rendit perplexe.

-Tu es excité.

-Je n'y peux rien, tu es tellement excitant, avoua Bilbon en faisant volontairement passer sa langue sur son doigt d'une manière quelque peu suggestive.

-Mais... tu es excité. Encore.

-Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? demanda Bilbon qui craignait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal sans le vouloir.

-Non, ce n'est pas mauvais, c'est juste du jamais vu. Je ne peux pas... recommencer tout de suite, pas pendant un certain temps. Pas un seul nain ne le peut, expliqua Thorin, légèrement perdu. N'es-tu pas comblé ?

Le hobbit sourit tendrement en remarquant le ton inquiet dans la voix de son amant. Il se leva et embrassa son nain, ignorant le sperme qui barbouillait encore son visage.

-Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. C'est juste que... tu sais, nous, les hobbits, sommes des créatures très gourmandes.

-Et comment le sais-tu ? questionna Thorin d'un air soupçonneux.

-Parce que je suis un hobbit, voilà tout. Et je suis peut-être inexpérimenté, mais je vis seul, tu sais. J'ai passé tant de dimanches à paresser le matin au lit..., raconta Bilbon alors que Thorin continuait à le fixer, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Eh bien, on commence à... se faire plaisir soi-même et... on utilise n'importe quel prétexte pour ne pas sortir du lit jusqu'à ce qu'on soit complètement épuisé et qu'on ne puisse plus se lever du tout.

-Combien de temps ? Combien de fois ? demanda timidement le nain.

-Un jour, je suis resté au lit jusqu'à la collation de onze heures, si tu veux tout savoir. J'ai réussi à jouir cinq fois de suite. Mais j'étais plus jeune et j'étais vraiment ennuyé parce que mes tomates de concours... Thorin ?

-Ne bouge pas, commanda Thorin avant de se relever pour prendre certaines choses qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

Il rapporta le plateau de repas au lit ainsi que l'histoire d'Ori. Il se déshabilla complètement et s'assit, le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, un chiffon à la main. Il souleva Bilbon pour l'installer entre ses jambes. Même après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, Bilbon ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il sentit la chair douce et chaude de Thorin contre ses fesses. Puis à l'aide du chiffon, Thorin nettoya le visage de son hobbit et son ventre, ce qui contraignit son petit amant à se détendre peu à peu contre son torse puissant et poilu. C'était tout à fait fantastique d'être choyé de cette manière avec ce beau nain contre soi et son bonheur fut complet quand Thorin se mit à le nourrir lui-même, partageant la nourriture avec de sensuels baisers. Le nain sans-gêne lécha le jus qui coula sur son menton. Son autre main s'insinua entre ses jambes et se mit à le caresser sans cesser de lui donner à manger. Il eut bientôt un nouvel orgasme.

-Deuxième tour, déclara Thorin avec un sourire plein de fierté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Bilbon, à bout de souffle.

-Je teste.

-Tu testes quoi ? gémit le hobbit.

Mais Thorin ne lui répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à nettoyer de nouveau son Unique en le touchant de manière taquine pour tenter de déclencher une nouvelle érection comme si c'était un jouet qu'on devait entièrement vider. Le petit sexe (par rapport à celui de Thorin) ne réagit pas aussi vite cette fois, mais le nain n'abandonna pas pour autant. Il chercha le passage où il s'était arrêté et reprit là où il s'était interrompu.

 _ **Pendant ce temps, son doigt n'avait pas cessé de bouger agréablement dans cette entrée serrée, violant son intimité, en attendant qu'elle soit assez ouverte pour pouvoir l'accueillir et pour trouver ce point sensible qui ferait sans aucun doute fondre le hobbit. Thorin caressa ce canal étroit jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la glande recherchée. Le hobbit hurla, submergé un plaisir intense qu'il n'avait jamais connu...**_

Thorin arrêta sa lecture pour jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de son amant. Son sourire était large et béat lorsqu'il vit le sexe de nouveau tendu dans un nid de douces boucles dorées. à la vue de l'arbre dur niché sur boucles dorées douces. Thorin prit cette exquise érection et recommença à la caresser en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

 _ **... si fort que toute la Compagnie qui montait la garde devant la porte de la chambre l'entendit. Ils échangèrent des regards suggestifs, s'imaginant ce que leur roi devait faire à leur semi homme vierge.**_

A ces mots, Bilbon poussa un gémissement et Thorin lui mordit l'épaule avec possessivité en accélérant le mouvement de sa main.

 _ **Dans la chambre, cependant, nain et hobbit ne s'intéressaient plus aux règles du Rite de Passage : Thorin à cause de la chaleur et de la pression qu'il ressentait autour de son doigt et Bilbon à cause des palpitantes caresses internes que le nain lui octroyait. Les deux amants savouraient chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que trois doigts préparent ce passage autrefois intact.**_

 _ **-Je vais vous prendre maintenant, annonça le roi, le désir se faisant clairement ressentir dans sa voix.**_

 _ **Le hobbit se contenta de hocher la tête, trop honteux par son propre empressement pour le supplier de lui en donner plus et trop nerveux pour lui demander quelque chose dont il avait un peu peur. Il obéit donc aveuglément lorsque Thorin lui demanda de se mettre sur ses mains et sur ses genoux. Il s'offrait lui-même au nain, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, les fesses en l'air, attendant d'être violé pour la première fois. Ses craintes se révélèrent injustifiées car son corps s'ouvrit presque sans résistance lorsqu'il fut pénétré par un membre qui semblait tout droit sorti des flammes de Mahal.**_

Thorin gémit au dernier mot, avant de laisser tomber le parchemin pour attraper son Unique par le menton, le forçant à tourner la tête vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Thorin... s'il te plaît... Je suis si proche... Continue à lire pour moi..., supplia Bilbon presque dans un ronronnement.

Le roi eut un petit rire et se mordit la lèvre mais accepta et reprit les feuilles de parchemin.

-Hobbit insolent ! Tu es une créature vraiment très gourmande, dit-il avec un sourire ravi quand Bilbon poussa un gémissement de déni.

 _ **Bilbon cria d'extase quand Thorin frappa son point sensible.**_

-As-tu déjà touché votre point sensible, âzyungâl ?

-Non ! s'écria le hobbit, outré.

-Très bien ! rugit Thorin, ravi. Je serai le premier à réveiller ton plaisir le plus intime. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attends ce moment avec convoitise, d'être enfin à l'intérieur de toi.

Bilbon gémit, et le nain sut qu'il était proche d'atteindre une nouvelle fois la jouissance.

 _ **Le rythme était d'abord lent et léger mais bientôt, Thorin ne put se retenir de faire des mouvements plus profonds et plus rapides, enhardi par cette entrée chaude et serrée...**_

Le nain se tut quand il sentit un liquide s'écouler sur sa main. Cette fois, il avait manqué le visage béat de son amant, mais comprendre qu'il avait réussi à faire jouir son Unique une nouvelle fois rien qu'avec sa main et sa voix grave lui suffisait. Pour l'instant.

-Troisième tour.

-Entêté... de nain, se plaignit le hobbit, haletant. Quand vas-tu... cesser cette folie ?

-Quand tu me demanderas grâce. Quand ton corps sera le seul à me dire que tu n'en peux plus. Et tu as de la chance, je veux attendre pour ta première fois, parce que, même si tu es déjà mien, je veux être à l'intérieur de toi jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses plus de cinq fois. Je ne permettrai à personne de te donner plus de plaisir que moi. Même toi. Et tu sais, les nains ne rebandent peut-être pas aussi rapidement mais nous avons une endurance inégalée. Je peux passer des heures en toi à te marteler...

Bilbon gémit et Thorin sourit. Son vorace petit hobbit avait une nouvelle érection.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voici l'ultime chapitre d'Ori raconte une histoire. Thorin et Bilbon consomment enfin leur union, avec une petite surprise à la fin. La semaine prochaine, je posterai la fin de Murmures dans le noir. Ensuite, je commencerai à poster deux nouvelles histoires. L'une est comme prévu un moderne Thilbon où ils se rencontrent sur un site de Sugar Daddy. Une fic vraiment adorable et quelquefois très drôle . J'ai décidé que faire comme avec ces deux histoires et d'en poster deux alternativement. Comme je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas forcément le moderne Thilbon – j'en fais partie, cette histoire est une exception – ce sera aussi un UA où tous les nains sont esclaves mais Thorin se libère et se fait passer pour un chevalier. Toujours dans la Terre du Milieu mais avec de grosses connotations médiévales. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture et laissez un com:)**

Une somptueuse tunique et une ceinture sertie de joyaux étaient étalées sur le lit. Bilbon était déjà nu et eaminait la tenue de soirée. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait l'enfiler. Et c'était la tenue la plus simple. Dis avait eu l'obligeance de l'aider ce matin à mettre la tenue de cérémonie pour le mariage ainsi qu'à apprendre le protocole des nains. Maintenant qu'il était l'époux de Thorin Ecu de Chêne, il était plus détendu. Mais il voulait néanmoins faire bonne impression lorsqu'il se rendrait à la réception de mariage. Il hoqueta de surprise quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un chuintement.

-Thorin ! Je suis nu ! cria-t-il en essayant de se couvrir jusqu'à ce que son mari prenne ses mains pour les éloigner de son aine.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi, âzyungâl.

-Mais les gardes derrière la porte...

-Ils savent que regarder mon époux est passible d'une condamnation à mort.

Bilbon ricana mais s'arrêta quand il vit le regard sévère de Thorin.

-Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il, étonné, tandis que son mari l'ignorait, trop occupé à bercer son visage dans ses mains et à caresser ses lèvres. Thorin, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu dois recevoir les principaux convives au banquet de cérémonie.

-Balin s'en charge pour moi. Je n'en peux plus de supporter tous ces vieux corbeaux, répliqua le roi en faisant courir ses mains sur le corps nu de son Unique.

-Mais Thorin..., siffla le hobbit quand un doigt vint effleurer son téton. Tu as besoin du soutien de Dain et du Seigneur Kheram, et...

-Non, je n'y retournerai pas. Tu n'as pas entendu toutes les choses qu'ils ont dites sur toi. Ce tas de bavards irrespectueux m'ont questionné toute la semaine sur notre vie sexuelle. Ou plutôt l'absence de vie sexuelle. Ils voulaient savoir si je... si je t'avais pris pour la première fois, avoua Thorin alors que Bilbon sentait sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur ai rien dit. Mais quand j'ai vu les regards qu'ils te lançaient aujourd'hui... Tu étais splendide dans la tenue vestimentaire des nains. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant, Bilbon.

-Maintenant ? répéta le hobbit, confus.

Il avait tant pensé à ce qui se passerait lors de cette première nuit. Il n'était pas prêt à précipiter les choses, même quand Thorin se tenait devant lui, magnifique dans ses vêtements de mariage bleus.

-Maintenant. Ce soir, nous aurons le temps : je te ferai venir quatre fois avant de jouir en toi. Et je te ferai venir au moins trois fois de plus. Je veux battre mon propre record d'orgasmes donnés. Maintenant, laisse-moi te posséder pour la toute première fois, pria le nain avec passion.

-Mais tu ne peux pas être absent aussi longtemps. Ils sauront !

-Oui, j'espère bien, renchérit Thorin en souriant. Ne bouge pas.

Il prit la tunique et la ceinture et les plaça sur le fauteuil près du lit, juste au-dessus de sa précédente tenue. Puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain. Bilbon fut perplexe quand il le vit revenir avec une éponge humide.

-Cela fait partie du Rite de Passage ? interrogea-t-il, inquiet.

-Non, c'est juste... qu'il t'a touché, expliqua Thorin en lavant son cou et ses épaules.

-Il m'a touché ? Qui m'a touché ?

-Ce fichu elfe ! Il a osé mettre ses mains sur toi !

-Entêté de nain ! Aïe ! Ne me frotte pas si fort ! Il voulait juste admirer le bijou que _tu_ as voulu que je porte autour du cou !

-C'est à toi de le porter puisque c'est toi qui as trouvé l'Arkenstone pour moi. Mes deux trésors ensemble, il n'y a pas de plus grande beauté dans tout l'Arda. Où est-elle ? Où est l'Arkenstone ? demanda-t-il en la cherchant du regard.

-Sur la table de chevet, dans son écrin, répondit Bilbon qui était fatigué de porter ce poids suspendu à son cou et soupira quand Thorin vint le prendre dans la boîte finement gravée. Parfois, je me demande lequel de tes trésors tu aimes le plus...

-Toi, bien sûr, déclara Thorin en passant la chaîne en or autour du cou de son Unique. Mais je suis fier de l'héritage de ma famille.

-Et tu n'es pas fier de moi ?

-Tu sais bien que tu es ma plus grande source de fierté. Grâce à ta sagesse, mon peuple a retrouvé sa maison. Grâce à ton courage, je suis toujours vivant. Et grâce à ta diplomatie avec les hommes et... les elfes, nous avons tous survécu à cette terrible bataille. Alors, arrête de me mendier des compliments et de me refuser ce qui est mien.

Bilbon trembla lorsque ses bras forts l'enlaçèrent alors que son mari l'embrassait avec passion. Il s'abandonna à lui et se mit à genoux par terre, sachant combien son amant aimait le voir à ses pieds. Mais avant même qu'il puisse toucher les vêtements bleus du nain, il fut retourné et finit le visage contre le matelas.

-Thorin ! cria-t-il lorsque deux mains écartèrent ses fesses avant de sentir quelque chose de doux et d'humide.

Après avoir écouté les histoires d'Ori, il savait à quoi s'attendre... Seulement, il n'y avait pas de doigt et l'humidité n'étair pas huileuse.

-Thorin ! répéta le hobbit en rougissant, son visage illuminé par l'Arkenstone pendue à son cou alors que son mari le léchait à cet endroit-là ! Par les Valar, Thorin, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?

Le roi ne répondit pas, se contentant d'éclater de rire, l'air chaud de sa bouche faisant frémir son mari. Il suça son doigt et le poussa en même temps que sa langue. Le couple avait apprécié leurs deux corps durant toute leur liaison, ils avaient simplement attendu ce jour pour enfin consommer leur lien. Donc, Thorin tremblait également quand il sentit son intimité se resserrer autour de son doigt.

-Tu vas bien, âzyungâl ?

Bilbon gémit simplement en faisant bouger ses hanches avec impatience. Il était en feu, anxieux mais aussi très excité d'avoir attendu si longtemps.

Sa langue et ses doigts remuaient merveilleusement en lui, un peu aidé par une huile spéciale que lui avait procuré Oin. Bientôt, le hobbit fut suffisamment desserré pour laisser trois des longs doigts du nain glisser en lui. Puis il cria. Son mari avait trouvé cet endroit spécial en lui et c'était si intense que, même si il s'y attendait, il manqua de s'évanouir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux gardes qui pénétrèrent, armes à la main. Thorin, agenouillé par terre, complètement habillé, ne se retourna pas, voulant cacher le corps nu de son conjoint. Le roi leur dit quelque chose en khuzdul et ils quittèrent la pièce.

-Je ne pourrai plus jamais les regarder dans les yeux, gémit Bilbon en rougissant violemment de honte.

-Ils n'ont rien vu, rassura Thorin en continuant à faire bouger ses doigts dans la fente du hobbit.

Il mordit doucement une fesse rebondie en souriant contre la chair dodue lorsqu'un nouveau cri se dit entendre alors que son doigt atteignait une fois de plus le point sensible de son Unique.

-Thorin ! Je suis sérieux ! Dwalin... Dwalin est le capitaine des gardes ! Il saura !

-Bien sûr qu'il saura. Il le saura dès que tu t'asseyeras à côté de moi au banquet. Tu ne pourras pas cacher la grimace qu'il y aura sur ton visage une fois que je t'aurai revendiqué.

-Thorin !

-Âzyungâl, rappelle-toi de mon nom quand tu viendras. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Dwalin, il va nous poser des questions sur notre première fois, et Ori sera là pour écouter attentivement, tortura le roi alors que Bilbon gémissait de désespoir. Maintenant, va t'allonger sur le dos, genoux pliés, tes magnifiques fesses exposées rien que pour moi.

-Je vais salir les draps avec l'huile, fit remarquer le hobbit en se précipitant vers le lit lorsque Thorin mit une petite tape sur ses fesses.

-Doux hobbit, ce soir, les draps seront encore plus sales, trempés de notre sueur et de nos spermes, nota Thorin en riant et en se plaçant entre les jambes pliées de son Unique pour l'embrasser alors qu'il enlevait sa tunique. Et ce sera toi qui les auras le plus tâchés, mon amour.

-C'est de ta faute, j'ai tout le temps faim de toi, se défendit Bilbon en éclatant de rire comme à chaque fois que Thorin le taquinait sur son insatiable libido.

-Alors je vais assouvir cette faim, promit le nain qui, appuyé sur un coude, libéra son sexe pour la faire glisser le long de la fente de son Unique. Es-tu nerveux ?

-Non, juste un peu, avoua Bilbon en tremblant légèrement.

-Tu n'as qu'à penser à tous ces gens dans le hall principal qui nous attendent pendant que nous sommes ici à consommer notre union.

-Thorin ! gronda le hobbit.

Mais il était plus détendu maintenant, il se prit même à rire encore, malgré la chair dure qui s'introduisit en lui. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur mais la sensation était loin d'être agréable. Il poussa un peu contre le membre intrus, se rappelant les mots d'Ori lorsque le jeune nain lui avait parlé de sa propre expérience avec Dwalin qui, d'après les dires du scribe, était très bien doté. L'astuce fonctionna assez bien, car il sentit les hanches de son mari heurter ses fesses. Thorin poussa un profond gémissement alors que Bilbon admirait sa majesté qui ne le quittait jamais, même dans la jouissance. Ses yeux étaient clos et il pouvait voir son visage à travers le halo bleu de l'Arkenstone.

-Tu es superbe, murmura-t-il en se délectant de la beauté de son bien-aimé.

Thorin prit son précieux trésor et le plaça sur la poitrine de Bilbon, pour que leurs visages soient tous deux illuminés. Il sourit, ravi, et embrassa son Unique sur son nez en trompette.

-Je suis en toi. Je t'ai réclamé, dit-il, émerveillé.

-Je sais. Je l'ai senti, plaisanta Bilbon en riant lorsque son époux mordilla son cou mais se tut lorsque Thorin s'enfonça encore plus en lui, le faisant se sentir si plein que la pression était à peine supportable. Je t'appartiens depuis longtemps, mon amour.

-Maintenant je le sais. Tu étais à moi au moment où j'ai mis les pieds chez toi mais ça, répliqua Thorin en lui mordant le cou, ce qui fit rire Bilbon et en donnant un coup de reins. C'est différent. Je suis là où personne n'a jamais été auparavant et où personne d'autre ne sera jamais. Jamais.

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé sur un ton possessif. Il commença alors à se déplacer lentement pour observer les réactions de son Unique. Une fois que le hobbit fut de nouveau détendu dans ses bras, il changea l'angle de ses coups pour essayer d'atteindre cet endroit qui ferait fondre son semi homme. Quand le corps de Bilbon se raidit soudainement sous lui, il sut qu'il avait atteint son objectif.

-C'est bon, âzyungâl ?

-Si bon, gémit le hobbit. Mieux que tes doigts. Recommence !

-Mon hobbit autoritaire. Je vais le faire tant de fois que tu en perdras l'usage de la parole, promit Thorin en l'attrapant par les hanches pour plaquer son petit corps contre le sien, déterminé à tenir sa promesse.

Bilbon finit par être assez à bout à son goût mais il ne jubilait pas car lui aussi était sur le point d'atteindre sa limite. L'étreinte ferme du corps de son Unique le rendait fou de désir. Lorsqu'il se souvint que cette nuit, il aurait le temps de le torturer autant qu'il le voudrait, il prit la virilité de son mari et la caressa jusqu'à l'achèvement.

-Ça y est, mahâysîth, sens-moi en toi, sens mon amour... et donne-moi le tien. Donne-moi ton plus grand plaisir.

Ignorant les gardes à la porte, Bilbon hurla sa jouissance alors qu'il connaissait l'orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie. Lorsque son regard se concentra à nouveau sur le visage de son roi, celui était tordu par une pure extase. Il était si fier de lui avoir apporté tant de plaisir. Et il savait que ce qu'il était sur le point de dire allait ravir Thorin.

-Je vais être incapable de marcher droit maintenant, gémit Bilbon alors que le sourire du nain s'élargissait et qu'il regardait précieusement son hobbit. Je ferais mieux de rester ici le reste de la journée.

-Non, hors de question, refusa le nain en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu vas aller là-bas et tu vas montrer à tout le monde à quel point j'ai bien pris soin de toi. Ils sauront tous que tu es à moi.

-Mon amour, mais bien sûr, qu'ils le savent. Ils viennent d'assister à notre mariage, après tout, taquina Bilbon. Ne t'inquiète pas, Dain sera bientôt parti, et...

-Je ne parlais pas de mon cousin, avoua Thorin qui, maintenant que Bilbon était son époux, devait se comporter en tant que tel. Je pensais surtout à Bofur. Que faisais-tu avec lui, juste après notre cérémonie ?

-Bofur ? Il est venu me féliciter. Et m'offrir un cadeau.

-Un cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour les cadeaux ! s'écria furieusement Thorin.

-Mais c'était un cadeau spécial..., expliqua Bilbon, surpris par la soudaine rage de son mari.

-Quel. Cadeau. Spécial ? articula Thorin en essayant de contenir sa fureur. Où est cette chose ?

-Dans ma tunique de cérémonie.

Thorin se précipita vers le fauteuil et fouilla les vêtements de Bilbon sans prendre garde à ne pas froisser la tenue du banquet. Finalement, il trouva le fameux cadeau : c'était un oiseau pourvu d'un mécanisme pour faire battre les ailes. Cela ressemblait à un hochet. C'était un jouet, un jouet d'enfant. Un jouet d'enfant nain. Un jouet pour son futur fils. Par la barbe de Durin ! Il posa le jouet sur la table de chevet et revint sur le lit. Thorin embrassa son Unique et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Bilbon. Il regarda le ventre plat, l'imaginant gonflé de son enfant.

-Pourrais-tu déjà être enceint ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si je peux tomber enceint, Thorin. Je suis un Touque, mais...

-Chut... ne t'inquiète pas. N'y pensons pas maintenant, souffla le nain mais ses yeux étaient pleins d'espoir alors qu'il embrassait le ventre de son hobbit avant de se relever pour embrasser cette fois-çi ses douces lèvres. Allez, maintenant laisse-moi t'habiller. Dis va me gronder si ta tunique n'est pas parfaitement ajustée.

-Mais tu dois y aller d'abord ! Si nous entrons dans la salle ensemble...

-Ils sauront tout, acheva Thorin, ravi.

-Mais le protocole...

- _Je_ suis le roi, _je_ dicte les règles. Balin sera probablement furieux mais la tête de Dain en vaut bien la peine.

Thorin omit de mentionner le mineur et l'elfe mais il allait également se régaler de leurs mines dépitées.

Bilbon l'embrassa. Le jour de leur mariage avait été incroyable. Et la nuit promettait également de l'être. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Ori qu'il leur écrive une histoire sur ça, rien que pour eux deux.

Fin

 **Bon si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la fic se terminerait sur une naissance où un beau bébé aux yeux bleus et aux boucles noires qui s'appelerait... Frodon. Mais bon, je respecte l'histoire de l'auteur. Je vous conseille d'aller sur l'histoire originale sur AO3 pour profiter d'une belle fan art quelque peu suggestive – il y a le lien sur l'histoire postée sur AO3 au cas où- A la semaine prochaine:)**


End file.
